The Super Princesses!
by RavenGagalover
Summary: *superhero intro voice* In a land, far far away, a club of Disney villains plot against the Disneyverse, and plan to use the Princesses as their weapon! *drop the voice* But then things go wrong and the princesses find themselves with...SUPER POWERS. Lots of action and scary villains. Please R&R! Bad summary, I'm sorry. JOIN THE PRINCESSES ON THEIR ADVENTURE! *Bonus chapter up*
1. The Disney Villain Club

*superhero intro voice* "Somewhere...in the Disney Universe, an evil plot was being planned. By none other than the Disney Villains! "

* * *

**In the Disney Villain club...**

"We need a new plan..." Ursula tapped her fingers on the table, leaning on her other arm with a bored face. Most of the villains would just sulk and talk about their experiences with having their plans foiled, which wasn't what she signed up for. Actually, at this point, almost all the villains were fed up with just talking to each other about their failures.

"We certainly do!" agreed Maleficent with an angry tone. This caught the other vallains' attentions and they all turned towards Maleficent who was sitting at the far end of the table.

"Yes...and what do you suppose we should do? Hmm?" Cruella de Vil took a puff of her cigarette and made smoke circles, knowing that there was nothing they can do anymore.

"I've got the perfect solution," Maleficent implied. "We hit them will all we got. Literally. Magic wise." All the other villains looked at each other with mixed opinions. "If that's not a problem for you, Miss de Vil." Maleficent looked at Cruela with an intimidating look, and Cruela replied to her with the stink eye.

"No problem, at all..." Cruela said in a calm voice.

"We attack Disney's most delicate possessions," The Mistress of All Evil had a twisted plan forming in her dark mind. "The Disney Princesses." A shot of lightning struck the skies.

"Just think! By going after them, all of Disney will fall into our trap!" Jafar stood up ad added. Now this was intriguing to the rest of the villains.

"We will need all magic talent in our group to come together and think of a way to form some sort of power to defeat our poor princesses." stated Queen Grimhilde.

"And what will the rest of us do?" Scar hissed. There was sudden quarreling about villains with non magical talent not getting a fair share of power. Maleficent thought a minute...and then smiled. She tapped the ground with her staff and everything got quiet.

"The rest of you, gather all the minions we'll need for an army. That way, for sure things will go _our _way..." Maleficent reasoned. Realization came to the villains and agreed. "Nothing else is to be discussed. You are all dismissed!" Maleficent declared. Then two groups formed, the group that would gather minions went and formed strategy with each other. The witches, sorcerers, and any other form of magical villain huddled around each other.

"What do you think we should do?" Hades asked. They were completely clueless.

"How are we supposed to defeat them if we don't know what to do?" Dr. Facilier contradicted.

"Maleficent!" Ursula looked at her friend with an impatient look. Maleficent thought a plan through in her head about 3 times.

"The princesses are staying with each other in Sleeping Beauty's castle for while. We'll be able to target and get them all there. Each one of you make potions for the princess you want your revenge on. And I'll handle the rest." Maleficent instructed.

That night, the villains came back with 9 potions for the 9 princesses. Each were to put the potions in a basket for Mr. Smee to deliver to the Princess' castle. Ursula laughed as she shook the bottle of Ariel's potion in her hand. Dr. Facilier tossed his tiny bottle of potion into the woven basket. Mother Gothel had a face of a maniac as she dropped her potion in. Jafar, with no expression, dropped it in, and walked away. Queen Grimhilde put an apple into the basket.

"Seriously?" Ursula looked at her. "Snow White won't be fooled again by that trick." Queen Grimhilde ignored rolled her eyes and ignored Ursula. Lady Tremaine, Shan Yu, and Gaston had their potions done by Maleficent. She dropped 4 potions in.

"Now Mr. Smee, listen to this! Do not, get these potions wet. Understand?" Maleficent in a stern and scary voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Mr. Smee scurried out of the hide out and on his way to deliver the potions.

"What a day..." Mother Gothel slumped down in a chair rubbing her forehead.

"How about we go to my castle? For a...celebration?" The villains all shared a harmony of evil laughs.

* * *

It started to rain. Mr. Smee ran as fast as he could to deliver the potions. He ran all the from villain territory, through the woods, and nearing Sleeping Beauty's Castle, he tripped. It was raining harder now and all the items fell everywhere. He gathered them up frantically and headed on. He snuck into the castle and was in such a hurry, he forget which potion goes to which princess. He found a fruit basket and placed the apple in. Mr. Smee found 8 drinks ready to be served to the princesses. He opened all the potions and put a drop of each potion into each drink. As he was finishing up and about to leave, the door opened. He gasped and hid in a small space between the wall and the stove. It was Cinderella, picking up the serving plate with drinks on it, and Snow White came in to get the fruit basket. The both left the kitchen, laughing and talking, not suspecting a thing. Mr. Smee gave a sigh of relief and slipped away into the night.

* * *

In the words of Mushu, I'M BACK BABY! I AM BACK! It's good to be back. Please review this story but I need to know what people think of the idea, AND a better name that I could've made :P. Thanks guys!


	2. Poisoned Drinks and Pillow Fights

Snow White and Cinderella walked into Aurora's bedroom. The other seven princesses sat in a circle on Aurora's bed. The bed was as wide for 10 people to sleep in. All the princesses were in their pajamas_ almost _ready to go to bed.

"Here are your drinks ladies." Cinderella came and set the drinks down on the table next to the bed.

"Oh c'mon Cindy, you din' have to do that." Tiana said in a warm voice.

"Yeah Cinderella you get enough of that at home." Rapunzel added. Snow White set the fruits next to the drinks.

"Oh it's no big deal really." Cinderella was touched by her friends, but she didn't have a problem with fetching the drinks. Besides, no one told her to get drinks for them. "Jasmine are you sure you didn't want anything?" Cinderella asked as she handed each of her friends their cups.

"No thanks Cinderella." Jasmine smiled and looked at the fruit basket. "Hey," she reached over and selected the apple of all the fruits, "Aurora you said you didn't have any apples left." she pointed out, holding up the fruit.

"Oh, must've missed that one." Aurora gave Jasmine an innocent smile and Jasmine just laughed. She started tossing it around between her two hands.

"So," Snow White took a sip of her tea, "what do you girls want to talk about?" she asked. The princesses thought...

"The only thing we talk about is boys." Ariel whined. She took a sip out of her drink and all the girls giggled at her. "What?" she asked.

"You've got a milk mustache." Rapunzel pointed out. Ariel wiped it off with a napkin and laughed along with her friends. Everybody looked towards Belle, who was, doing the usual, reading a book.

"Belle join in the conversation!" Ariel suggested excitedly. Mulan leaned over to read a page of what she was reading.

"What's the book?" Mulan asked.

"Lost Empire. By Clive Cussler." Belle replied without even looking up at Mulan. Mulan just nodded in agreement.

"Have some tea at least!" Rapunzel passed Belle her cup of tea, making her put the book down and joining in the conversation.

"How did you guys first meet your sweethearts?" Tiana asked, thinking of Naveen.

"I remember when Aladdin gave me an apple when we first met." Jasmine looked the apple over, remembering things, and took a bite.

"I met Phillip in the woods. I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but I admit, he was hot." Aurora laughed.

"Wowww," Ariel shook her head while smiling. "I saw Eric on a boat, and when I saved him I instantly recalled he was that guy on the boat."

"Well...Flynn found me, on accident. And then he took a frying pan to the face." Rapunzel regretted hitting Flynn the first time they met.

"I was sent to get water from the well, and then I guess Prince Florian heard me singing and we both knew, we were made for each other!" Snow White hugged her pillow as if it was her prince.

"I met Shang through my training." Mulan thought about her saving  
China and protecting her dad.

"That's sweet." Snow White smiled and batted her eyelashes at Mulan.

"I just had to say this but, just seeing a spinning wheel spin, makes me sleepy." Aurora saw a picture of a spinning wheel in her mind and shuddered.

"Warm milk makes you sleepy." Tiana yawned and stretched after finishing her cup of warm milk.

"Don't talk to me about sleep." Aurora didn't want to be reminded of her experience, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well you brought it up though." Tiana said. The princesses laughed again.

"Did the drink...smell funny to you guys?" Ariel asked looking down her empty cup.

"No." Snow White replied, so did the other princesses. She, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Aurora, Mulan, Rapunzel, and Tiana put their empty cups on the serving plate.

"I didn't have a drink so I wouldn't know." Jasmine said, finishing her apple and throwing the core straight into the trash that was across the room.

"Nice shot." Mulan high-fived Jasmine.

"The smell was probably you fish girl." Rapunzel joked at Ariel.

"Hey," she replied, and hit Rapunzel with her pillow. Rapunzel laughed as she was being attacked.

"Pillow fight!" Mulan declared, and all nine princesses got into a huge pillow fight which made feathers fly everywhere. The girls played for a while when they heard the clock strike midnight.

"Light's out everyone!" Snow White called out cheerfully. All the princesses said good night to each other and left into their own rooms.

* * *

Heyyyyy new chapter posted! X) I love this story so much. Alright please rate and review!


	3. What's Happening?

Cinderella woke up the next morning and just lay in her bed staring out the window. The princes were out of errands for the sake of Disney, and the princesses decided to make it a great opportunity to hang out with each other more. She heard the grandfather clock in the corner of her room. 7:00...

"Oh I wish I could just sleep some more. Maybe 10 more minutes." Cinderella decided to sleep some more...After going back to sleep for 10 minutes, she heard at the clock again. 7:00. "What?" Cinderella wasn't too shocked, but wondered how the clock still said 7:00 even after sleeping for 10 minutes. Sleep deprivation. She went to sleep again and decided on another 10 minutes. She awoke to same chiming sounds she just heard. 7:00. "What...the...HELL!" she screamed, and ran out the door with hands on her face.

* * *

Ariel sat in her bed, brushing her hair. It was always tangled in the morning, which made her take out the tool she used that her hair would be no match against, the fork. When she was done, she sat arms around her knees, thinking about how Eric what doing on his special mission with the other princess. She notice a fish bowl in the opposite corner of the room. She stared at for while, until the water suddenly formed into a ball and started floating. Ariel freaked and jerked back, the water fell right back into the bowl. Ariel couldn't understand, and stared at the fish bowl again, concentrating. The water rose out of the bowl again and this time Ariel made it flow around the room in the air. Ariel screamed and ran as the water splashed onto the floor.

* * *

Snow White opened the window of her room and called for the birds. A few doves came and rested on the balcony with Snow White.

"How are you doing?" Snow White asked, and they cooed back at her. "Oh that's really sad, I hope you find your son soon." Snow White nodded and waltzed back into the room. She closed the windows, turned around and stopped in her tracks. She thought about what just happened for a second..._ I understood that?_ Snow White had a hand on her chest, and started breathing heavily. Snow White shook her hand in the air, screamed, and ran out the door.

* * *

Aurora yawned and stretched as the sun came out, and thought that today would be a good day, if the princesses knew what they were going to do. She got ready anyways and headed to her dressing room. She put on her famous pink dress and her crown. She brushed her hair as she looked at her reflection on her vanity. She spun out of her dressing room and waltzed around her room barefoot. She imagined she was dancing with Phillip again in the woods when they first met. She started humming the tune, and started singing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I..." she held out the word "and" and "I" and she felt the ground shake. The glass in her room all shattered onto the floor. Frightened, Aurora ran out of the room.

All 9 princesses came out of their room at the same time. They all looked towards each other with "What the hell is going on?" looks on their faces. Cinderella, Ariel, and Aurora stopped screaming as soon as they were all facing each other in the hall. Snow White, was still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Snow." Tiana tried to calm her down.

"Snow White." Rapunzel walked towards her slowly then backed away.

"Get your head together Snow!" Mulan shouted. Snow White calmed down, still breathing heavily, but shut up.

"Okay guys, what happened?" Rapunzel asked. Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, and Snow White looked at each other, wondering how to explain to the rest of them.

"What?" Jasmine shouted. She then clasped a hand over her mouth and saw everyone staring at her. She cleared her throat and asked Aurora how it happened.

"I started singing and...wait, hold on. How do you know that? I didn't say anything." Aurora looked at Jasmine with a suspicious look.

"I...I..uh...um..." Jasmine was speechless. She didn't know how to explain either. It's like she read Aurora's mind or something. "I think I read your mind!" Jasmine blurted out. The other princesses gasped. It was all silence except for a fly that was buzzing around.

"Alright girls, we need to know what's causing this-" Ariel said sternly, then they heard the sound of a whiplash and the buzzing fly was gone, followed by the sound of someone swallowing. They all looked at Tiana, who had her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god." Tiana whispered under her breath. She opened her mouth and her tongue rolled out and it was thin and long like a frogs. She was disgusted, but the other princesses astonished.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US?" Snow White was about to faint. Aurora thought and thought.

"Did we eat or drink anything weird? Or see any suspicious activity?" she asked.

"There was the drinks we drank last night." Tiana suggested.

"Yeah but Cindy wouldn't poison it, and Jasmine didn't drink anything and she's got something going on with her." Aurora responded.

"That's right..." Rapunzel said.

"Belle, Mulan, anything happen with you two?" Cinderella asked while tending to fainted Snow White. Mulan shook her head but Belle stepped up.

"Something weird did happen to me this morning," she replied. She explained about what happened with her and the book.

"Well, Belle you're naturally smart so I don't think that counts as anything wrong with you." Tiana put a hand on her shoulder.

"What, happened to US?" Mulan got frustrated and punched the wall. She knew it would hurt since it was marble, but she was wrong. She punched a hole through the wall and it didn't hurt at all. Mulan and the other princesses stood there in awe. They all sat down thinking how this could've happened.

"You know what this means right?" Rapunzel asked them. The princesses all looked at her. "We're superheroes!"

* * *

*super hero intro voice* The princesses must now take on, the duty of being superheroes! oh my gosh, please review on what you think so far! :) thnx guys


	4. The Walk In the Garden

"Are you kidding me Rapunzel? Superheroes?" Jasmine had her hands on her hips.

"I mean, look, we have powers and what are gonna use them for? Everyday stuff? No! We can use it to save the world." Rapunzel cleared. The princesses thought about it.

"It _is_...the _right_ thing to do..." Cinderella said. Every princess hung her head.

"Hey, this doesn't ruin our fun time together," Aurora decided to brighten up the mood. "I say we take a walk around the kingdom." she suggested, and put a hand on Cinderella's shoulder.

"As soon as Snow White wakes up." Cinderella replied with a small laugh. The other girls laughed too. Little did they know they were being watched by a certain raven named Diablo.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT POWERS? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO GET WEAK AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THEY HAVE POWERS?" Maleficent did huge face palm. "How did this happen? The only time it could've was during the delivery..." Maleficent was enraged. She screamed and out of her castle grew a large dragon giving a roar.

* * *

Snow White woke up from her bed and eight princesses stared down at her. _I had the strangest dream_...she thought to say to her friends.

"Oh it wasn't a dream Snow." Jasmine said to her. Snow White felt like fainting again.

"Oh no you don't." Ariel and Cinderella tended to her.

"We've decided to go for a walk." Aurora told her in a calm voice. The other princesses smiled with innocent looks.

"A walk...a walk sounds nice." Snow White replied to her with a hand on her forehead.

It didn't take long for Snow White to get well again and the princesses walked through Aurora's garden. Squirrels and rabbits scurried around everywhere, and birds flew around chirping songs. Snow White pranced around in front of her friends, asking each animal she past how they were.

"Are rabbits a type of rodent?" Rapunzel asked, hoping her any of her friends knew.

"No they're in the Order of Lagomorhpa." Belle corrected her." Don't ask me how I knew that."

"Okay then smarty pants..." Tiana lay on the grass next to the pond. A frog next to her and croaked. Tiana croaked back. She covered her mouth with her hand and felt embarrassed. Mulan leaned in and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, at least you didn't punch out your friend's wall. Which I'll soon be paying for..." Mulan feared that moment. Tiana just laughed. She put her hand in the water, and when she took it out, her fingers were webbed.

"Oh no." Tiana whispered to herself, but then she was able to change it back to normal at will. "Huh..." Tiana thought this wouldn't be so bad if she could change at will. Ariel sat next to her.

"Hey." she greeted. Ariel decided to see what she could do with this, controlling water power. Ariel made a ball of water in the air then transformed it into different shapes. She then lost control and the water splashed all over Tiana. The two went on and splashed each other with the pond water.

Snow White and Rapunzel were chasing squirrels around. In an attempt to play hide and seek with one, Snow White stepped on its tail.

"Let me love you! I'm sorry for stepping on your tail!" Snow White to the animal as it looked down on her from a tree. It squeaked back at her angrily. Rapunzel was climbing the tree, reaching for the squirrel.

"Mulan, show me some of your moves." Jasmine gave Mulan the look a kid would use to beg for candy.

"Can your eyes get any bigger Jasmine?" Mulan looked at the puppy dog eyes, and stood up. "Well, lesson number one," Mulan showed Jasmine the basics of kung fu. "Be tough, but gentle at the same time." Soon, they were having their own Tai Chi session.

Aurora, Cinderella, and Belle sat on a bench watching their friends have fun.

"This seems like a big responsibility." Belle told her friends with a worried face.

"Yet we are fine ruling a kingdom, which in my opinion is the greatest responsibility a princess could have." Aurora reassured her.

"Yes, but I don't own a kingdom." Belle reminded her friends. Cinderella was a bout to say something, but decided not to.

"Belle, you are a very responsible young woman, and I know you can handle it," Aurora smiled at her. "Tell you what, you know what you can do when danger happens? I hear the smart person always helps their team by tracking and problem solving, so we'll definitely need you for that." Cinderella finally knew what to say.

"And maybe you can invent some cool things or something like that." Cinderella reassured her friend.

"Invent...I have an idea!" Belle thanked her friends and ran into the castle with her wonderful idea.

"Hey Aurora, you are one of the wisest people I know." Cinderella complimented her.

"Why thank you Cinderella, and you're one of the kindest." Aurora had to say something nice back for such a compliment.

"So what was your power?" Cinderella asked her.

"A Sonic Voice I guess." Aurora shrugged.

"I've got time powers, watch," Cinderella waved a hand in front of her face slowly and everything stopped. Aurora was stunned. Ariel and Tiana were frozen in time along with the water in mid air. Mulan and Jasmine were in the middle of a kung fu move, and Rapunzel had a scared look on her face. Aurora looked where Rapunzel was looking, and saw Snow White's face of horror when the squirrel was in the air, about to jump on her.

"Oh!" Aurora ran over, grabbed the squirrel and placed it on the ground, away from Snow White. She ran back to sit next to Cinderella who was laughing her ass off. Cinderella clapped and time unfroze. Snow White still acted scared but the squirrel wasn't there anymore. "Nice. Use it wisely." Aurora said to Cinderella. "Speaking of time, it is lunch. Let us go in." Aurora called up all her friends and they all walked into the castle together.

* * *

poor Snow White XD one thing I forgot to say is that I don't own the princesses or any character in this story, all belongs to Disney.


	5. A Cape And Tights

Lunch was served to the princesses and then, it was only the 9 of them in the dining room. None of them really said anything to each other as they ate. They then decided to tell stories about how they've defeated the villains' in their lives. Mulan got up to give them a demonstration.

"And then I dodged then blocked and BAM!" Bam was right. Mulan kicked a giant, cement, flower planter and it broke into pieces, forgetting she had super strength. "Aurora, when this is all over, just give me a bill with the total damage fee on it." Mulan slumped back down in her chair. Everything got quiet again. Rapunzel looked around at her quiet friends and then just recalled something.

"I read that superheroes need special uniforms! Why don't we make our own?" she suggested.

Most of the princesses looked at each other in glee.

"That'd be a fun activity for the day." Snow White agreed. Every girl then got excited, and headed off to each of their rooms.

Cinderella went on and made her whole outfit from scratch (with a little help from her animal friends).

Aurora used a fairy wand to put together her uniform, but she couldn't decide pink or blue.

Snow White didn't really know what to do with her uniform, she then had a brilliant idea.

Ariel already knew what her suit should be like since her power was simple. _Blue..._she thought.

Belle put on a black sweater, tights, boot, and put on fake glasses to get the nerdy-spy effect.

Jasmine picked through different outfits, mixing and matching things until she found the perfect combination. With that, she tied her hair up like she had it when Jafar made her his slave._ This might be a good look for_ me...she thought to herself.

Rapunzel didn't know what to do because nothing happened to her. She was the only one with out powers, or at least she thought she was. She put on a different color dress, but she was missing something...then found the perfect thing.

Mulan didn't think of disguising as a guy because she would be noticed. What if she didn't disguise as a guy, but a girl that no one knew! She looked for powder to put all over her face.

Rapunzel didn't really know what to change about her appearance, except for change into different clothing. She found some strip of cloth that could be useful, and a big sheet of pink silk.

Tiana wore green underneath a huge coat, with the collar frilled up so you wouldn't see the bottom half of her face. The last element of her outfit was detective hat, casting a shadow over her eyes.

The princesses all stepped out of the room at the same time. They were amazed at what they saw.

"Dang, Ariel!" Rapunzel liked the idea of blue and white suit.

"Thanks Rapunzel." Ariel looked down at her suit. "It's not much." she said modestly.

"Love the mask idea., and the pink cape." Belle complimented Rapunzel.

"And look at you Mulan, you're a geisha!" Cinderella was amazed.

"Uhh...Snow, an apron and a mask?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am, The Poisoned Apple!" Snow White declared nobly.

"Nice." Aurora gave her a high-five. The girls gathered into Aurora's room where they discussed what they should do.

"I called a friend that can help us." Cinderella mentioned.

"Really? I did too. A few friends actually." Aurora pointed out. The second later, four fairies appeared in the room with poofs of colored smoke.

"Cinderella child!"

"Fairy Godmother!" Cinderella ran to her old friend's side and hugged her.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather!" Aurora clapped her hands together.

"You girls needed some help?" Fairy Godmother asked. "I heard you have obtained powers, and plan to use them for good reasons."

"Well, I don't think I have any powers," Rapunzel raised her hand. "That's what my hair is for." she added with a smile.

"Yes Miss Fairy Godmother, but we don't know where to start." Tiana explained.

"Not to worry my dears, we will give you instruction." Flora told them. The 3 good fairies and Cinderella's fairy godmother talked amongst themselves and decided the best thing the girls can do in their situation.

"Now listen here dear princesses," Fauna started.

"The nine of you do noble deeds," Flora continued. Fairy Godmother chimed in.

"To help the people in their needs,"

"And if these deeds are done well, it will be clear." Fauna then coughed for Merryweather to finish the rhyme.

"Oh, and your undesirable powers will disappear." Merryweather finished. The princesses understood what they were supposed to do.

"You won't be doing all the work girls, we'll do the best we can to find out how this happened to you and find out who's responsible." Fairy Godmother assured them. The princesses got up to hug the four fairies and followed them outside.

"Where must we start?" Snow White asked the fairies bother they left.

"I suggest you check with friends of yours. Try seeing if Pocahontas needs help." Flora suggested and the fairies vanished with a swipe of their wand.

* * *

I feel like this chapter wasn't that important XP but whatever. I wanna thank people for reading so far, please review and tell me your opinion, and thanks so much guys. If you read on, your imagination stays strong! -Nikki


	6. Heroic Duties?

It was sunrise.

"So we see Pocahontas..." Aurora turned to Mulan, Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, Tiana, Jasmine, Belle, and Ariel.

"Let's go!" Rapunzel shouted in an excited mood. The princesses quickly ran inside to put on their normal clothes so they could change into super hero uniforms when they needed. They all met outside of the castle, smiled at each other, and nodded.

"How are we getting there?" Snow White asked. Everyone's faces dropped and were stumped.

"Hey can anyone teleport?" Jasmine asked. The princesses thought a minute.

"I think I can!" Belle raised her hand and concentrated. Before they knew it, they were in the forest.

"Wow Belle, seriously, what would we do without you?" Jasmine hugged her friend.

"Alright girls lets find...Pocahontas!" Aurora put her arms out so Pocahontas could hug her. There was their friend who saw them and appeared from the bushes.

"My friends! Welcome," Pocahontas greeted. "What brings you here?" she curiously asked.

"It's a long story Pocahontas, but we'll explain." Aurora explained.

"We came to, help you on...anything you need help on." Cinderella added.

"Oh well, it is growing season. And we do need help with planting, craft making, and someone needs to watch the children since Kekata is away with my father." Pocahontas thanked her friends for coming to help her look after the village while her father was away.

"Let's get to it then!" Rapunzel and Snow White were so excited, they were jumping around as they walked to Pocahontas' village.

* * *

"Great! Now I have fairies on my trail," Maleficent was getting a big head ache. She took it out on her minions and the other villains at the Villain Club meeting that day.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Queen Grimhilde stood from the table and asked.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Cruela de Vil pounded her fist on the table, drawing attention to herself.

"Shut your trap Cruela you haven't even contributed to our plan, what say do you have in this?" Maleficent snapped.

"Hmph." Cruela took a puff of her cigarette and paid no attention to her.

"Let's see what our little, power puff princesses are doing now..." Maleficent projected what was on the orb of her staff. The villains all saw the princesses walking with Pocahontas through the forest.

"Governor Ratcliffe," Maleficent called and he stood up from where he was sitting. "I need you to take the men you gathered, send them to Jamestown." she gave strict instruction. John Ratcliffe put on his hat and bowed to Maleficent without a word. "See to it, that they are eliminated." Maleficent stared him down with pure evil in her eyes. Ratcliffe walked out of the hide out with a twisted smile on his face.

* * *

"Kids! What do you guys want to do?" Rapunzel held a toddler in the air to keep it from getting trampled from the other children. "Snow a little help here?" the kid was now pulling at her hair. Snow White walked up to the commotion.

"You kids wanna hear a story?" Snow White asked in the "teacher getting kids excited" voice. The kids cheered yes and they all sat down in a circle. Rapunzel sat down next to Snow White with the little girl in her lap. "Okay, once..." Snow White didn't know what to tell them.

"Tell us the one about the bear!" one little boy shouted.

"Yeah, and how he lost his tail!" a little girl added. Snow White was unfamiliar with that story.

"Oh, I know that one." Rapunzel set the kid down and cleared her throat. _Whew..._Snow White thought, and listened to the story Rapunzel told with great enthusiasm.

Aurora and Ariel were helping Pocahontas plant and sew seeds in the cornfields.

"So your father's gone for a...?" Aurora asked Pocahontas as she sewed seeds into the rows of holes.

"He needed to visit our neighbor tribes, after a fire that occurred in their village.." Pocahontas explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Ariel gasped and said. Pocahontas laughed and reassured her.

"It's okay Ariel, that's why my father is there to help restore the village and people to normal." The friends smiled at each other. "Good work girls, we'll be able to harvest by the beginning of November." Pocahontas smiled, turned her head and saw the river.

"The river is beautiful." Ariel stared out into the water. The three princesses looked out and saw the sparkling waters. Pocahontas thanked her friends and they walked back towards the tepees.

Across the river was the cornfields. Mulan and Jasmine didn't see much to do at the tribe since there was really nothing they could help out with, except for one thing. Fishing. Some men were out gathering fish and were having a rough time.

"Wanna see a trick I learned at my training?" Mulan asked Jasmine.

"Sure." Jasmine saw Mulan catch a fish with her bare hands.

"I could catch more." Mulan playfully bragged. _Hmm..._Jasmine thought. She took one of the fishing spears, stepped back a few feet, ran, thrust the spear into the water, jumped, and landed on the other side. Jasmine gave Mulan a competitive smile. There were three fish at the end of the spear. Mulan and laughed and responded, "Challenge accepted." They caught many fish (and decided their contest was a draw) and headed back to the village to give whoever was cooking, something to cook.

Tiana was helping Nakoma cook for the the tribe in the smoke house.

"So what do we have Nakoma?" Tiana asked.

"Um, nuts, fish, berries, deer meat, clams, leftover buffalo, corn, rabbit..." Nakoma looked around for tools. Tiana was unfamiliar with Native American cooking methods, so she stood watch. Nakoma noticed this. "Hey Tiana, come here and help me." she called. Tiana walked over and saw the hole Nakoma was digging. "There's a fire on the bottom, we could cook the corn this way." Nakoma put an ear of corn in the hole. "Try boiling some meat." she led Tiana to a bed of clay, and walked her through the process.

Belle and Cinderella were with the other women of the tribe. Cinderella was sewing up some moccasins while Belle was creating some weapons. She made a few arrows, got bored and excited to experiment.

"What are you making there?" Cinderella asked her. Belle had just finished tying up a blade to a stick.

"Double-sided tomahawk." Belle put the weapon down and stopped everything. "I wouldn't really classify what we're doing as, "heroic" actions." Cinderella put down her sewing tools.

"Helping a friend in away to me, is heroic." Cinderella explained. Suddenly, screaming people were heard and everyone was running into the tepees.

"What's happening?" Bell yelled. Pocahontas, Aurora, and Ariel were running towards her and Cinderella.

"Pocahontas!" Mulan and Jasmine were running towards their friends. Tiana and Nakoma peeked out of the smoke house. "It's an armada!" Mulan explained, "We saw them coming up the river!" Pocahontas saw the ship getting closer to shore.

"It's Ratcliffe!" she exclaimed.

* * *

I love writing this story it's super fun! Please review guys, tell me what you think, I wanna thank everyone who has been reading so far, thank you and more chapters soon to come so be ready! :D And remember, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong.


	7. Maleficent's First Move

The boat was about to pull up onto the sand. Ratcliffe had an army waiting to jump off the boat and destroy the people. Pocahontas went to make sure her people were safe. Aurora gave her friends a certain look and they all knew what to do. They all stepped out together and stood their ground. Ratcliffe's army charged and spilled out into land.

"Let's do this ladies." Aurora smiled.

"Oh yes, we shall!" Snow White got excited. The girls dispersed towards different directions.

Aurora used a magic wand to shoot out some of the men, but she was a skilled physical fighter too. 2 men came at her and she managed to knock them out with her fist. She knocked out as many as she can, and went for the boat.

Cinderella found she had amazing agility. She went from enemy to enemy, freezing them in their tracks.

Ariel and Tiana worked together in the found out what she could morph into, not a frog, but a frog-human. Her tongue grew long and slimy, her skin turned green and she was secreting mucus, her feet and hand were webbed, and she did very well in the water.

"Tiana, get some of Ratcliffe's army near the water and we'll suck them into the this." Ariel was creating the whirlpool, Tiana nodded, and they went to work.

Mulan was just punching out whoever came close to the village. Her hits were like getting slammed by 1000 tons of force. Her expert in martial arts didn't help Ratcliffe's men either.

"Hiah!" you could hear her shout.

Belle was behind the bushes with all the children, watching what was going on. She looked around for something she could use, throw, or help in any way at all. She saw the double-sided tomahawk.

"Hey kids listen to me, each of you help by gathering some materials I need, and some rocks. Can you all do that?" Belle whispered to the children. The older kids nodded and the younger ones stayed with Belle.

_What am I supposed to do with mind control? _Jasmine thought. One of the men was about to hit her when she swiped her hand over her face and flinched. She wasn't hit. It was a force field, protecting her. Jasmine cast a force field on Pocahontas' people and their houses. Cinderella saw this and gave her a thumbs up.

"Had no idea I can do that!" Jasmine called back, and used her telekinesis to fight back from inside her orb.

Snow White and Rapunzel waited for the right time to take action. Rapunzel jumped into the mob and used her hair as a whip. She grabbed a man with her hair and spun around, hitting more of Ratcliffe's men in a circle. She a felt a sort of energy what doing this, and suddenly, her hair was jolting with electricity.

"I have powers!" she exclaimed and fought on.

When the kids came back with Belle's materials, she took them and built herself a small (but not too small), catapult. The kids loaded the bowl with rocks and Belle held onto the rope.

"Ready?" she whispered, and the kids nodded. She pulled the rope and the stones went flying everywhere, hitting some of the enemies. A group of Ratcliffe's men saw this and headed for the bush. Belle thought she and the kids were done for. As they were about to strike, somebody whistled at them.

"No you don't." Snow White she called to them. She pointed towards and shouted, "Attack!" Birds flew out from nowhere and deer, raccoons, squirrels, and rabbits came rushing out of the forests and attacked the men.

"Thanks Snow White." Belle said to her. Snow White curtsied, then jumped onto a doe and rode into battle.

Aurora used her sonic boom voice of song to immobilize the army for a few moments. The princesses pushed their way to the boat where Ratcliffe was hiding. After seeing he was losing, fled into the captain's quarters. The door busted open as he cowered in the corner. The 9 princesses stood there with cross faces.

"You'd seriously go this far Ratcliffe? Putting innocent people in danger?" Cinderella pointed out to the Powhatan people, hiding in their huts.

"They are savages nonetheless, but they are not what I came for." Ratcliffe drew his sword. Ariel took action, and blasted him with some water. Rapunzel swung her hair at him and it tied around him.

"Who's behind all of this?" Mulan grabbed him by the shirt. Ratcliffe didn't speak, and moments after, vanished.

"This is what we're going to be up against." Tiana told her friends. Ratcliffe's fallen army had vanished as well when they stepped out of the ship. The princesses helped clean up the mess that was made in the village.

"I want to thank you, for helping my people." Pocahontas thanked her friends greatly.

"It's no problem Pocahontas, if you ever need anything just send for us." Jasmine told her as she gave Pocahontas a hug. The princesses said their goodbyes to Pocahontas' people, and headed for Aurora's castle.

* * *

Ratcliffe fell onto the floor of the Villain Club in front of the other villains. They all stared in curiosity.

"Fine show you put on there Ratcliffe," Maleficent was clapping slowly. "Too bad we weren't entertained." She spat at him. "Not to worry, we'll be ready for the next...act." and she gave an evil cackle.

* * *

Haha! The princess did a great job of opening a can of whoop-ass! plz review guys, thanks to all the readers who've read this far, and don't forget to Read on, and your imagination will stay strong! :)


	8. The Substitutes For Hercules

The princess got to Aurora's castle by night fall. They were so tired from what they did that day, that they ignored one of Aurora's servants, calling out that dinner was ready. Like mindless zombies they tread to Aurora's room where they sat around on the bed again. Ariel went into the bathroom and never came out, Cinderella fell asleep sitting on the floor with her head against the drawer, Aurora, Tiana, and Belle all passed out on the bed, Rapunzel was wrapped warmly in her own hair, Mulan was slumped against the door holding the doorknob, Snow White was sleeping behind a curtain, and Jasmine rolled onto to the floor, asleep.

The next morning, the rooster cawed in at the crack of dawn.

"Shut up." Snow White was sleep talking and rolled over in the curtains. As the sun started rising, light was starting to shine through the window. Moments later, a figure started materializing where the light shone through.

"Rise and shine girls, another day of helping others needs to be done." It was Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. They girls groaned and complained as they got up. Mulan snapped out of her sleep and fell to the floor, still holding onto the doorknob.

"Great, more damage." Mulan looked at the broken doorknob in her hand and threw it aside.

"It's too early." yawned Rapunzel, whose eyes tried their very hardest to stay open.

"Well girls, it's never too early for lovely heroines to go help out the world." It was like being waken up by your mother to go to school. "Come on girls," Fairy Godmother tapped her foot. "Alright, meet me outside when you are ready. Don't forget to eat breakfast." with a wave of her magic wand, she made herself disappear. Half of the girls didn't even understand what happened because of how tired they were. Aurora walked into her bathroom and found Ariel in her bathtub, still sleeping. She tapped her friend on the shoulder. Ariel got up suddenly on high alert.

"What? What's going on?" Ariel looked around and saw where she was. "Ugh." Ariel put a hand to her face.

After the girls finished with getting ready, they headed for the dining room. They craved energy after that whole fight with Ratcliffe got them poofed out. Snow White and Rapunzel started wolfing down their pancakes without a care. The other princesses looked at them.

"Sorry." they both said quietly together. The two smiled devious smiles, ate slower, but took bigger bites.

"We have to get you used to this." Belle pointed out.

"She's right," Aurora stepped in, "This is the life of a hero we must live now." she took a spoonful of her oatmeal.

"Stressful, but we'll manage." Mulan assured them. The princesses finished eating and all met outside the front of the castle, where Fairy Godmother was waiting.

"Girls, I say you should go see if your dear friend Megara needs help." she opened a portal for them that took them right into Greece.

* * *

"Greece you say?" Maleficent stroked Diablo's beak. "Let's send them some trouble. Hades!" she called for the god of the underworld, and he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey how you all doin'? Nice to see ya." Hades greeted his allies as he passed them, and stopped in front of Maleficent. "What'cha need?" Hades asked.

"Be ready do throw a curve ball at our little princesses." Maleficent ordered.

"Aw great." Hades complained.

* * *

The princesses were on a field with a house across from them. Out of the door came Meg, walking over to greet her friends.

"What a surprise, you chicks are here." Meg said.

"We've come to help. You need anything?" Snow White asked.

"Well Hercules is gone on some sort of things with all you guys' sweethearts so good company would be nice." Meg talked through her signature bored voice. "You girls wanna come in for bit? Then we'll head for the city and do some errands." she signaled for her friends to follow her inside her house. "You guys want anything?" she asked.

"Oh no thank you Meg." Aurora replied.

"Suit yourself." Meg picked out a plate of grapes and popped them into her mouth. "So the plan is today is to go to town and just do some shopping. I need a few things." Meg looked at her almost-empty cupboard in the kitchen.

"We'll be happy to!" Belle called from the living room. She was looking at some antique vases and artwork. When she touched them, her mind filled with knowledge about the object like when, where, how it was made, and who made it. _Hmm..._

"Alright girls, let's get to it." Meg shot a grape in the air and caught it in her mouth. The group of girls walked out together.

"What's it like here in Greece?" Rapunzel asked Meg.

"The usual, hot summers, full of people, busy towns, wonderful holiday getaway." Meg replied with that tone of voice again. "But, that's why I live in the countryside. And because wonder boy's fans can't get enough of him." It wasn't long until they reached the city. Meg looked at her grocery list. "Now, I need to get some bread, vegetables, and cheese so Belle, Tiana can you help me with that?" Tiana and Belle nodded. "The rest of you can just look around if you'd like. Meet back here in about an hour." Meg gave her salutations and headed off to the farmer's market with Belle and Tiana.

"Yay! Let's look around! Come on Jasmine!" Rapunzel pulled Jasmine away before she could protest.

Aurora, Mulan, and Ariel were walking through the streets observing the place. They found a few shops and looked at the all artwork they could see and headed back to the meet up spot.

"Do we need eggs?" Meg thought about it since she needed it, but it wasn't on her list. Nah. Belle found a book shop and went shopping there. It was only Tiana and Meg now.

"The place seems peaceful. Hercules does a good job of keeping this place safe." Tiana said to Meg as she sampled some Greek yogurt.

"Yeah. I guess he does." Meg wasn't entirely paying attention now that she couldn't figure out what else she needed. After paying for the stuff, Meg and Tiana walked to where Belle was, who came out holding a few books. "Alright let's go back." I think we've got everything.

"How do they tell time here?" Snow White looked around to find a clock.

"Well, they use sun-dials, which cast shadows, and they tell time by the position of the shadow." Cinderella explained. She then saw a sun-dial in the middle of the square. "Like that." Snow White walked over and saw the shadow of the triangle moving slightly. Aurora, Ariel, Rapunzel, Mulan, and Jasmine had arrive at the spot. Tiana, Belle, and Meg were now approaching them.

"Oh I see it." Snow White watched as the shadow grow into a shape, that was clearly not a triangle anymore. The princesses heard a screeching noise followed by screaming people. They all turned around at once.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Ariel screamed in horror. A creature with the head of a lion and goat with wings and a snake for a tail gave a mighty roar.

"It's a Chimera, run!" Meg shouted. She grabbed Snow White and Belle by the wrist and hid behind a well.

"Not again." Tiana complained.

"We have to." Cinderella replied. Aurora put on her gloves, Mulan powdered her face, Jasmine tied up her hair, Cinderella put boots on, Belle put special glasses on, Ariel pulled water from the well and into the sky, Snow White put on a new cape, Tiana transformed, and Rapunzel pulled her hair into a lasso.

Ariel shot at the beast with blasts of water. She aimed for the wings so that she could at least keep it from flying. Water to the eyes was also helpful to the team.

Tiana hopped around, taunting the beast. She used her tongue to poke at it which distracted the thing from her friends who were trying to inflict damage.

Aurora tried to deafen the Chimera using her voice. The Chimera would stop and try to shake out the noise, which made it the perfect time to move.

Mulan had the tail of the creature to deal with. It was a snake that hissed and lunged at her snapping its jaw. As it came at her she caught it in a headlock, breaking the back of its neck. The tail was no longer a problem.

Rapunzel caught the goat head by the horns with her hair. She pulled it, restraining the creature. When she tugged, she felt an energy jolt through her locks. The beast was electrified, which made it more angry.

Jasmine used her force field to protect her friends from the monster's hits and balls of fire. With her mind, picked up some giant rocks and threw them at the mythical creature's face.

"How do we stop it?" Snow White cowered with Meg. Belle thought and looked for anything she could use. She read the title of the book she had bought. "Greek Mythical Creatures" She picked the book and flipped to the index. _Chimera_...and she flipped to the page.

"Here it is..." Belle read to herself. She read through the information and found the answer to Snow White's question.

"Meg give me your head-band," Belle demanded. Meg, without question, took the band from her hair and handed it to Belle. Belle then found a stick, an arrow, and a lead disk. She tied the disk onto the arrow then made a bow. She aimed for the lion head, pulled back on the band, and let go. When the beast breathed fire, the lead melted into its skin, ending the battle. When the sun shone on where the princesses were standing, people came out from their hiding places and cheered for them. The princesses took it modestly and thanked everyone for the compliments. Meg couldn't thank her friends enough for saving her life.

"It's no big deal." Tiana shrugged it off like it was nothing. This was going to be an everyday thing for them. On the ride home, when the princesses left Greece, Jasmine looked at her friends who were again very tired.

"You know, I could get used to this." and she took out a cluster of grapes that were given to her by Meg. All the princesses laughed and congratulated each other for their great work.

* * *

More action packed scenes to come! I wanna thank readers and people who leave reviews (speaking of reviews, leave some because i wanna know your opinion on this story), thanks so much for the favorites and follows...and I'll cya guys later! Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	9. One By One

The girls woke up the next day, not too bummed about the fact that there would be trouble today. But they were still tired.

"Where are we going today?" Tiana asked as she tied her hair in a bun.

"I don't know. We'll soon find out." Ariel replied as she put on lipstick.

"Well, the fairies aren't here yet to tell us so, we can do things while we wait. Cinderella can you show me how to sew?" Aurora held up a dress of hers that had a tear in it.

"Alright." Cinderella got out sewing tools for them to use.

"You guys do that, I'll sit here and read." Belle jumped on to Aurora's bed and opened a book.

"I'm going to see if I can cook something." Tiana walked out of the room.

"Oh, wait for me!" Snow White put on her apron and ran after Tiana. Jasmine rolled her eyes and decided she'd try to cook too.

"Mulan, teach me how to sword fight!" Rapunzel begged her.

"Oh, I don't know..." Mulan didn't want her friend hurting herself.

"Deal. Mulan will teach us how to sword fight if you let us use your hair in jump rope." Ariel interrupted.

"But I didn't say-" Mulan began.

"Yes! When you teach us though, I'm going to use a pan." Rapunzel and Ariel walked out. Mulan couldn't say no to that idea.

Cinderella and Aurora stayed in Aurora's room, sewing. While Belle remained hook to her book, Cinderella told Aurora about different stitches to make designs and also to fix tears.

"Be careful not to prick your fingers." Cinderella handed her friend a thimble. Then realized what she said and laughed.

"Thanks. What's- Oh. Cinderella. Not funny." Aurora laughed herself.

"Rapunzel, you can use bamboo sticks instead." Mulan told Rapunzel, tossing a bamboo stick to Ariel. The three were out in the field practicing.

"No, I'll use this trusty old thing." Rapunzel swung it in her hand, not hitting herself this time (which she was proud of).

"Alright. Fighting stance..." Mulan started, "You guys have to teach me something after this."

"After our game of jump rope." Ariel told her.

"What are we playing?" Rapunzel asked. Ariel snickered and replied.

"Cinderella dressed in yellow."

"So Snow White, what can you cook?" Tiana leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Oh umm, I make a _mean_ gooseberry pie. And a soup." Snow White put on an innocent smile with her hands behind her back.

"Show me how to make some." Tiana pleaded. Jasmine walked through the kitchen door. "Hey Jas." Tiana called.

"Hello." Jasmine stood next to Snow White.

"So do you know how to cook anything?" Tiana asked. Jasmine did not really know what to say. Servants would usually cook for her.

"Have you girls ever tried Baklava?" she asked.

"I've heard of it, but never tried." Tiana responded.

"Sounds delicious! Jasmine teach us!" Snow White clapped her hands. Jasmine laughed because she loved her friends' enthusiasm.

"Alright. Let's get started." Jasmine got her friends ready to make all of them a nice dessert for later.

* * *

"I simply do not know where to strike next." Maleficent rubbed her head.

"We need to tire them out, attack one by one." Captain Hook suggested. _One by one..._Maleficent thought, and then BING!

"We will attack them one by one! Each princess defending something precious to them. We will start with Mulan. Shan Yu," Maleficent's voice dropped to a sorrowful but sarcastic tone, "you and your army of warriors go and threaten the dear beloved home town where she lives. The poor girl." She laughed wickedly at the end of her sentence.

"What if my men will be completely annihilated? Are you just going to let that go?" Shan Yu protested. Maleficent stopped laughing and glared at him. Out of her staff shot a green lightning bolt and hit Shan Yu in the chest, knocking him all the way across the room.

"Let's get one thing straight, by now you should all know that anyone who contradicts my plans will be punished. And I am very, unforgiving." Maleficent made sure that it was clear to all villains that _she_ was in charge. "Think about what we are all after. The power, the control, it can all be yours. The plan forming in my ingenious mind will take us there only IF you all cooperate. Anyone who refuses please drop out now." Maleficent scanned the room for any sign of rebellion against her. None of the villains moved, they all simply stared at her. Sensing fear in all their eyes, Maleficent smiled. "Good. Now I trust that you all will be comfortable with working with each other. We must plan ahead, and some of our next actions will require partnerships..." Maleficent explained her plan to all of her comrades, and not a sound was heard while she spoke.

* * *

Cinderella and Aurora spent the day sewing. After fixing things in their existing clothing, they decided to create their own. When the two girls were done, the noticed Belle was still reading her book. They creeped over to the bed and peeked on the sides.

"What are you reading there?" Cinderella asked. Belle jumped and saw her two friends at the left side of the bed with their heads on their crossed arms.

"You two..." Belle calmed down and narrowed her eyes at them. Cinderella and Aurora knew what they were in for and backed away. Belled got up and chased after them around the room. Mulan, Rapunzel, and Ariel walked in laughing, then stopped to watch the commotion. Belle, Cinderella, and Aurora were running everywhere, hopping over the bed, and bumping into things. Ariel looked at Mulan, who looked at her, then looked at Rapunzel. They stopped the monkey business by jumping in front of the running princesses. The six girls all laughed and sat around the bed for another session of girl talk. As they were laughing, Snow White came in balancing nine plates of Gooseberry using her both her arms and her head. Tiana came in with empty bowls and a pot full of Gumbo, followed by Jasmine with a big piece of Baklava and a knife.

"You guys bought food!" Rapunzel's stomach growled and her face glowed a the sight of food.

"So what have you girls been doing all day?" Tiana filled the bowls with Gumbo and handed one to each of her friends. When she was done, she sat down between Belle and Cinderella.

"Different stuff." Ariel replied, and eyed the shrimp that was in her bowl.

"Gooseberry pie anyone?" Snow White handed each of her friends a plate and sat down. Jasmine set the Baklava and knife in the middle of the table and squeezed next to her friends.

"If anyone wants one, cut a piece out." She pointed to the dessert in the middle of the circle.

"I wonder how our princes are doing." Cinderella fell back onto the pillows anxious to know how Charming was.

"Missions..." Ariel said in a frustrated voice.

"I bet they're having fun." Rapunzel told them all while cutting her self a piece of what Jasmine made.

"And who says we couldn't have fun here?" Belle asked her.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Mulan asked.

"Let's play...'Who Am I?'." Belle suggested.

"Okay I'll start," Ariel thought about who to reenact. "Hey Belle, I'm the most handsome but disgusting guy in the world! You should marry me because I always get what I want and I'm a snob." Ariel impersonated in her best guy voice. The girls laughed, especially Belle.

"Oh Ariel, you got that so right!" Belle couldn't stop laughing. "You're Gaston." Belle managed to say.

"Yes! You got it!" Ariel clapped once and looked to the next person who was going.

* * *

So the girls get a break from the heroic stuff. They deserve one :) anyways thank you readers and thank you so much reviewers, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I love you all and remember, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	10. Fighting For Family

**Here's a little reminder what the princesses' powers are (in alphabetical order cause I'm neat that way): **

**Ariel** - the ability to control Water

**Aurora - **Super Sonic Voice, Super Human Hearing

**Belle - **Super Intelligence, Can Open Portals

**Cinderella - **Time powers, Agility

**Jasmine - **Mind Reading, Force Fields, Telekinesis

**Mulan - **Super Strength

**Rapunzel -** Hair (her hair is super durable and can conduct electricity)

**Snow White - **Nature Control (over animals, but you'll find out soon over plants as well :) )

**Tiana -** Can Turn into a Humanoid Frog (btw I think that is super cool I would love that power :D )

* * *

Mulan's mother and grandma were having tea together, while Mulan's father was out praying. Mushu and Crick-ee were playing "Go Fish!", awaiting Mulan and Shang's return. Khan (Mulan's horse) sensed, not a wrong feeling, but as if something was out-of-place. Little Brother and Khan would sit together the whole day, just wanting Mulan and Shang to walk through the farm's gates.

"Oh c'mon, that was plain cheatin'!" Mushu through his cards in the air. Crick-ee defended himself and soon the two were both screaming at each other. Khan saw this and broke the two apart. Little Brother came right behind him barking at them. Khan gave Mushu a, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" face and Mushu calmed down. "Yeah you're right. How could I?" Mushu sat down feeling sad that Mulan and Shang had been away way too long. Crick-ee consoled him. Mushu's, Khan's, and Little Brother's ears perked up when they heard a certain gong ring through the streets. Mulan's mother and father came running to the gates to hear what was going on.

"Huns are attacking the city!" the storm crow called out. People gasped, screamed, and ran back inside their houses.

"Oh no." Mulan's mother threw herself in her husband's arms. Mulan's grandma heard what was going on and quickly took out a brush, ink, and paper. She quickly scribbled a note and whistled for Little Brother. Little Brother retrieved the note, and passed it to Mushu.

"We need to get this to Mulan pronto!" Mushu and Crick-ee hopped onto Khan and ordered him to run. "I know we have our differences but we need to set them aside and save our girl!" Khan snorted and ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Shan Yu led his men through the mountains and into the town where Mulan lived. The Huns were approaching, and they wanted everyone to know.

"I'm actually excited for this hero business. I love helping people!" Snow White fluttered her eyelashes.

"You can say that again." Ariel told her. Cinderella stopped Snow White in her own time, and made her rewind.

"I'm actually excited for this hero business. I love helping people!" Snow White fluttered her eyelashes.

"You can say tha-. Hold on a minute, déjà vu feeling." Ariel felt like she had said that before. Cinderella just giggled. The nine princesses went out in the courtyard to stretch their legs. Snow White practiced her power by engaging conversation with many animals. Aurora tended to her flowers with Rapunzel and Tiana. Ariel, again practiced by making shapes with water, having Cinderella guessed what they were.

"Are you meditating?" Belle sat down next to Jasmine, who was sitting in the Lotus position. Jasmine opened her left eye.

"Better control of my powers. Just calm, quiet, tranqu-" she couldn't continue.

"MULAN!" Mushu rode in on Khan and panted. "Mulan!" Mulan ran up to her friend and caught him in her arms. Crick-ee chirped at her.

"Mushu what are you doing here?" Mulan asked helping him breathe.

"It's the Huns! Shan Yu came back, and he's attacking our home!" Mushu blurted out. Mulan's eyes widened. _Mama...Papa..._she thought.

"We need to go there, now!" Mulan yelled. "Belle please take us there!" Belle opened a portal to Mulan's home town and they all stepped in. The town was havoc. People were running everywhere, screaming. Carts, bulls, people were kicking up dust so it was hard to see. Ariel heard a little girl screaming and jumped to save her before a horse and cart were about to run over her. Everything suddenly got quiet and the dust started to clear up. Everyone was in their homes, hiding.

"Shan Yu." Mulan eyed her enemy. There he was, standing with an army of Huns behind him.

"Hello there, soldier." Shan Yu drew his sword.

"Um Mulan, anything we should know about these guys?" Tiana whispered.

"Nothing. Just finish them." Mulan. Was. Angry. The girls moved into different places. Mulan went straight for Shan Yu, dodging his swings and tried to hit him as hard as she could.

Ariel slammed the ground and raised her hand. Water seeped through the dirt and formed an orb above her head. Pushing her arms forward, the water washed away half of the Hun army.

Out from the water hopped a frog-humanoid Tiana who stood before the existing men. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth ready to wrap around its next victim. I grabbed on the of the Huns and smashed him into the ground from left to right, then threw him in the air. The Huns were horrified but still fought.

Snow White led the Huns around the corner, and into a dead-end. They looked around for the princess and heard a whistle.

"Oh boyyyys..." Snow White was riding Khan with Mushu and Crick-ee, and behind them was a bunch of farm animals. Chickens flew into the air taunting the men by pecking at their faces and their feathers flew everywhere. Mulan gave the order for the bulls to charge and she just stood watch, proud of her animal friends.

"Yeah!" Mushu high-fived her, Crick-ee jumped happily, and Khan neighed in victory.

Cinderella and Belle worked together by Cinderella using her time powers to stop Huns who were running at them, and Belle opening a portal to a different dimension. Cinderella unfroze the men people who were stuck in time, and they all ran into the portal with no idea. Cinderella went through and froze as many of the Huns as she could and Belle was right behind her opening the portals, but just before she opened one, one of the Huns lunged at her with a sword. Belle ducked and heard the sound of a sword hitting something solid. Belle opened her eyes slowly and saw a force field above her head. Belled immediately opened a portal behind the guy and pushed him into it and turned.

"Thanks Jasmine!" she called.

"No problem." Jasmine yelled back as she did a back flip to dodge being hit.

Rapunzel was having real fun in this battle. She found some really sassy ways to throw a lasso around and kicked the enemies' butt in style.

Aurora shot concussive blasts at the Huns preventing them to move further into the city. Her deafening voice made the Huns pass out quicker than punching each one of them out. After doing so, she clapped her hands together and strode off to where her friends were.

The last of the Huns were knocked out quickly. It was only Mulan and Shan Yu now. They were both on a roof fighting intensely. The eight princesses watched from below as their friend bravely fought her foe. Rapunzel prepared her hair.

"No." Aurora stepped in just in time to stop Rapunzel from stepping in. "This is her fight." Aurora whispered, keeping her eyes on Mulan and Shan Yu. Shan Yu swung his sword above Mulan's head. She stopped his arm and bent his wrist. Mulan saw the fear in his eyes when he felt her strength. She grabbed his sword, and snapped it in half by the knee. She was now coming at him with punches. Shan Yu couldn't react and fell on his back. Mulan stared him down and raised her fist up. Shan Yu ducked, and as soon as Mulan thrust her fist forward, he disappeared. Mulan ended up punching into the roof leaving a big hole. It was quiet, Mulan stared at the ground for what seemed like hours. Tiana, Aurora, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Ariel, and Snow White stood watching their friend from below. Mulan suddenly jumped down from the roof and ran towards her home.

"Go with her." Snow White hopped off of Khan who ran off with Mushu and Crick-ee still on his back. At the Fa Family Farm, Mulan's father looked out of the gates to check for any danger. Instead, he saw Mulan running towards him with her arms wide open. Mulan's mother followed, then her grandma. It was a sweet, but quick family reunion. Mulan had to say her goodbyes, for she knew she still had certain duties to uphold. She would make sure, that no one else's family gets hurt this way, ever.

* * *

Yeah! alright. I'm really glad, people are liking this story! :) I really appreciate it you guys, thank you! Please do review, if you already do that, thank you, umm...I can't thank you guys enough. More chapters to come, and just thanks guys. thank you. Please read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	11. The Fire Burns

"Dr. Facilier," Maleficent beckoned to him. He walked up with a no expression. "It's your turn. Be on your way." Maleficent tapped her staff on the floor once and Dr. Facilier walked away. "Shan Yu you have done well, I-"

"Aha! Done _well_? Maleficent just quit already." Cruela laughed.

"Ignore her dear, she just feels like she's better than you that's all.," Ursula chuckled. "When she's obviously not." Cruela sat up like she was about to fight Ursula. "Don't test me dear." Ursula spat at her.

"Quiet you two!" Maleficent ordered. She wove a hand around the sphere on her staff and in it they could see the princesses talking with each other.

* * *

"We've gotta be ready for something like this." Aurora told her friends.

"We'll be ready." Tiana assured her.

"Hold on I hear something..." Everyone stayed quiet while Aurora was listening for sound. _Footsteps..._ And a certain, loveable, but frantic alligator with a trumpet came running through the doors.

"Tiana!"

"Louis!" Tiana ran up to her friend, who was trying to catch his breath. "Louis sweetheart what happened?"

"Your restaurant! It-Dr. Facilier! Shadow creatures!" Louis tried to say.

"Louis is mama okay?" she asked him.

"She's okay..*pant* but...your restaurant!" and with that, Louis fainted onto the floor. Tiana looked at the girls and they all nodded. Belle opened a portal in front of Tiana's restaurant.

Tiana stood in front of the burning building with her eyes widened. The other eight princesses were right behind her, also in shock. She stood there staring for what seemed like hours. The blaze dried up her tears so fast that she could not cry. Just then, a few shadow creatures emerged from behind the building and headed towards the docks. Tiana saw this and was outraged.

"Tiana wait for us!" Rapunzel called. Tiana began running after them and the other princesses followed. When they got to the docks, Dr. Facilier stood there with a twisted smile on his face. Behind him were about hundreds of shadow creatures. Some were even crawling out of the water. Tiana felt the rage take over body and morphed within a second. The other princesses ready to fight as well. Dr. Facilier threw both of his arms in the air and the shadow creatures flew out in different directions.

Rapunzel whipped a few shadow creatures with the tips of her hair, sending electricity through them. _Time to do my signature move..._Rapunzel made her hair into a lasso and rounded up the biggest shadow creature she could find. When it was tightly grasped, Rapunzel spun in a circle on her heels, creating a whirlwind of electricity, and wiping out surrounding enemies.

Jasmine threw metal crates and boxes at the creatures. After running out of objects to throw, she found herself cornered. She backed up into a lamp-post as the shadow creatures closed in on her. Looking up, her head formed an idea. Using her telekinesis to pick up the lamp-post, she swung it like a baseball bat and cleared the shadow creatures who gained on her.

Mulan was fighting with her kung fu, but it was difficult since these things were shadows. She found a metal bar and broke it off from its place. From that moment, it was a game of whack-a-mole. The cling and clang of the metal bear was ringing through her ears as she bashed the creatures to their demise.

Ariel jumped in the water and looked up to the surface to see if the shadows would follow her. Some peered over the water looking for her, and one noticed. Ariel put her game face on shot out of the water, blasting the creature with sharp shots of water.

Snow White didn't know what to do. Shadow creatures surrounded her, laughing wickedly. Snow White called for help but nothing happened. The shadows came closer..and closer... A pelican from out of nowhere came swooping in, and caught the shadow creatures in its mouth. The pelican swallowed and stared at Snow White. Snow White thanked it and hurried off to help her friends.

Cinderella was fighting while Belle stood watch. She noticed the sun was setting, and if there was light, these shadows would be gone. Belle saw church with huge windows on each side of the building at the other end of the port. She framed what she was seeing with her hands to find the perfect angle and called to Cinderella.

"Cinderella! Could you speed up the time about 5.41 minutes?"

"Alright Belle!" Cinderella snapped her fingers. Belle told her friends to walk towards her at certain spot.

"Hey, over shadow creatures! Come this way!" Belle looked at the sun and it looked as if everything was being fast forwarded. It was exactly three seconds before what she wanted to happen. The sun's light shone through the windows of the church and from the shadow creatures came shrieks of pain. They all spontaneously combusted and left Dr. Facilier by himself.

Tiana hissed at Dr. Facilier. Her pitch black beady eyes stared right into his soul. Dr. Facilier was sure scared, and he begged Tiana to have mercy on him. Her tongue wrapped around his ankle and dragged him closer to her. She pulled him eye to eye with her, him staring at her from the ground and she with her face in his. It was terrifying and Dr. Facilier was shaking as his eyes were closed, and his arms covering his face. There was a "pop!" and he was gone. Tiana changed back and was still angry. After taking a few deep breaths she feel to the floor on her knees. All her hard work ruined. The eight princesses came to comfort her as she cried. In front of them appeared some sparkles that formed into Flora, the leader of the three good fairies.

"Child, you didn't deserve this." Flora cast a spell and Tiana's restaurant started rebuilding itself. Snow White tapped Tiana on the shoulder and pointed to the scene. She was still crying, but the tears changed from sorrow, to joy. There it was, back again. Tiana thanked Flora, and Flora told her it wasn't any problem. "By the way girls, here's something to help." Flora waved her wand and the princesses felt as if they were charged with some sort of power.

"Woo! Look at me!" Snow White was rising up the floor.

"We can fly!" Cinderella said joyfully.

"Yes, easier that way." Flora replied.

"Aunt Flora have you found out who's trying to get us?" Aurora asked her.

"No we haven't dear, we're trying as hard as we could." Flora replied. "Now I think you girls should fly back. You've done a very good job and it's been a long day, especially for you, young lady." Flora gave Tiana a warm and loving hug.

"Thank you so much Flora!" Tiana said wiping her tears away. Flora waved her wand and disappeared. The girls gave a group hug and laughed. Snow White was trying to control her way of flight.

"Woah!" she flipped upside down and just stopped their in mid-air.

"Oh Snow White." Cinderella helped her friend out by placing her on the ground and fixing her skirt.

"Thank you Cinderella." _Whew..._Snow White thought.

"Come on ladies let's try it." Aurora had them stand up in a V formation. "All you need is faith and trust." Cinderella whispered.

"We've got the fairy dust!" Ariel called out and winked at her.

"Alright, think of a wonderful thought." Belle chuckled. Before they knew it, they could fly. The nine of them flown in V formation back to Aurora's castle.

Mulan sighed and slumped onto Aurora's bed.

"Another day..." she yawned.

"Mhm..." Tiana pulled a chair over.

"What I would do for a carpet ride..." Jasmine sighed to herself.

"Or a new hairstyle to try." Rapunzel was brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"Or a dance." Aurora, Belle, and Cinderella said together.

"We should dance!" Ariel clapped her hands.

"Mother and Father _are _throwing a party downstairs." Aurora told them. The girls got excited and ran down into the ball room.

* * *

"Ursula, I'd like a word." Maleficent strode through the room of Villain Club. Since it was break time, commotion was happening all around.

"Yes darling, what is it?" Ursula turned around to see her best friend Maleficent.

"Our plan is going well, and soon we will be making the final move. That is if your plan hurts enough." Maleficent told her.

"Yes. The girl has six sisters, I don't think Triton would mind if he lost just one." Ursula snickered.

"Well, he'll be losing two. One is bait, the other is the winning catch." Maleficent "joked".

"Mmm I smell the sushi already." The two wicked witches cackled a wicked laugh as lightning struck the sky.

* * *

Mwuahahahaha. Shout out out to Peter Pan btw. ^^ Alright guys, please review so I know what I need to fix or what I should keep up, thanks for reading new or old reader I still love ya, you guys are awesome, and I guess I'll get writing the next chapter right away! So just remember to Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	12. Going Too Far

"The villains are going way too far." Belle pointed out.

"Who knows what they could do next?" Rapunzel threw her hands in the air.

"We can't give up no matter what happens." Cinderella sternly told them. Meanwhile, Snow White tried to get a hold of her flying and bumped around the ceiling. Aurora was sitting on her bed, thinking. She felt something ominous, and that something terrible _would_ happen.

* * *

"Ursula, whenever you are ready." Maleficent announced to Villain Club. Ursula snickered deviously as she watched Villain Club on her cauldron. She made her way to her potion cabinet and threw a collection of animal bones into the cauldron. With a chant and a wave of her hand, out came zombie sea animals.

"Now then, we have a job to do so there is no time to loose." Ursula led her minions out of her cove and towards Atlantica.

In King Triton's home, Ariel's six sisters were preparing themselves for another show.

"I miss having Ariel in our act." Alana sighed and told her sisters. Andrina agreed with her.

"She's got a life now, responsibilities." Arista decided she's put on pink lipstick this time.

"Hardly visits us anymore." Adella complained and pouted.

"You guys should be happy for her," Attina, being the oldest, took the responsibility to keep order among her younger sisters. "She must be busy that's why she hasn't visited us."

"She's busy indeed." The girls looked around for who had said that. It was followed by a laugh making the girls terrified. The water was then clouded with ink and they could not see a thing. The girls coughed and tried to wave the ink away but it didn't help. When it finally cleared up, they realized nothing happened to them and gave a sigh of relief.

"Andrina!" Aquata shouted out.

"Where did she go?" Attina asked. The other sisters gasped.

"Tell father?" Adella asked Arista.

"You bet." She replied and the two swam off as fast as they could.

Ursula's zombie animals had Andrina tied up real tight.

"You don't have to struggle, it isn't _you_ I want." Ursula swam back into her cove and reported to Maleficent. "Mission accomplished." she smiled.

"Perfect." Maleficent cackled.

"How did this happen?" King Triton was angered and devastated. "Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"No father, everything was clouded by ink." Attina told him in a sorrowful voice. Sebastian and Flounder were both listening to this. Sebastian gasped.

"Ink!" He whispered out loud. "Flounder, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to tell the seagull! It's the only way!"

"Well hold on." Flounder sped away as fast as he could to tell Scuttle.

* * *

"This one will make it." Cinderella said to Tiana and Belle. She positioned her croquet mallet and swung. The ball passed through two wickets, putting her in the lead. The two girls clapped as Cinderella squealed in excitement.

"Nice shot." Belle complimented. It was Aurora's turn, and she swung the mallet with one hand, and she didn't seem to aim at all. The ball went the same way Cinderella's went and actually knocked her's out of the way. Cinderella raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Show off." Mulan whispered.

"Heard that!" Aurora called behind her back. The girls just laughed it off and continued their game. Rapunzel was painting a picture of Snow White posing in front of a tree.

"How long must I stand here?" Snow White asked. The bird resting on her hand tweeted happily.

"Until I'm done with your shadowing." Rapunzel replied as her paintbrush stroked the canvas. Ariel and Jasmine were watching on the side.

"It's okay Snow White, I pose for paintings all the time and it can be a pain. But it will be over soon." Jasmine called out to her.

"You posed for painting _all_ the time?" Ariel asked her.

"Well I _did. _It got boring and now I rarely let people paint portraits. I'm more than a peacock princess you know." Jasmine explained. The two laughed and continued observing Rapunzel paint the portrait.

"Ariiiieeeeeeellll! Ariiieeeeeeeel! Ariel? Ariel!" Scuttle was flying from above searching until he finally found her.

"Scuttle?" Ariel gasped and all the girls looked to the sky.

"Ariel!" Scuttle crash landed right onto Rapunzel's canvas. Ariel removed from the painting and tended to him.

"That actually looks good." Rapunzel thought out loud after seeing the face imprint Scuttle made.

"Ariel! Ariel thank goodness," Scuttle breathed. "It's your sister, Andrina! She disappeared-"

"Disappeared?" Ariel was shocked.

"Yes! Well no, not really, she was kidnapped!" Scuttle corrected.

"Kidnapped?!" Ariel's eyes widened.

"Yes, kidnapped! Sebastian and Flounder overheard from your sisters, and they told me to tell you!"

"I think I know who's behind this." Ariel glared at the horizon. "Let's go." The girls flew to the beach were Sebastian and Flounder were waiting for Ariel. When the princesses touched down,Ariel was about to run in when Snow White stopped her.

"How will we go with you?" She asked. Ariel didn't know what to do or say. Just then, Flora appeared in front of them.

"Aunt Flora!" Aurora greeted her with a hug.

"Now dears I'll give you the temporary power to breathe underwater. Of course Ariel you already have the power so, 1, 2, 3..." Flora counted eight princesses to cast a spell on.

"Oh I don't need one." Tiana stepped backward and went frog form.

"Alright girls, good luck." Flora finished up her spell. The eight princesses looked at each other amazed, they were mermaids! The girls went into the water following Ariel.

"So Sebastian what exactly happened?" Ariel asked her long time friend.

"Well, Attina explained that they were all talking and then they were surrounded by ink and th-" Ariel stopped.

"Ink...I knew it." Ariel was infuriated that Ursula would go this far.

"What Ariel?" Flounder asked in his shaky voice.

"It's Ursula." Ariel sternly replied. The other princesses followed without a word to her.

"She's pretty angry." Cinderella whispered to Jasmine.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Jasmine replied in a worry voice. She worried for her friend and her friend's family. With the girls swimming so fast, they quickly reached Ursula's cove. When they swam in, it was empty and quiet.

"Come on Ursula, we know you're here!" Ariel shouted. A light suddenly shined in the corner and revealed Andrina who was all tied up. She had a seaweed around her mouth so that she couldn't scream for help.

"Andrina!" Ariel called. A wicked laugh was then heard.

"Hello my child. It's been a long time since you've seen your old Auntie Ursula. Oh, and I see you've brought some friends." Ursula chuckled.

"Show yourself sea witch!" Flounder managed to shout, then quickly covered his mouth. Laughing was heard and out crawled Ursula from a dark room.

"Hello everybody." Ursula greeted in her monotone voice.

"Ursula I'll fight you with all my might and strength!" Ariel gritted her teeth at her.

"Fighting me? You know very well that I don't like getting dirty." Ursula snapped her fingers and the zombie animals surrounded the princesses. Sebastian and Flounder quivered in fear.

"Get through them first, then I'll come and see you." Ursula walked away and the undead sea creatures chased the princesses out of the cove.

"Psst, Cinderella, get Andrina." Aurora whispered. Cinderella did just that as soon as Ursula turned around.

The princesses were outside of Ursula's home, face to face with fish skeletons of all sorts.

"Cinderella get Andrina out of here." Ariel untied her sister and sent them off. She then went on to find an entrance into Ursula's cove.

Mulan was crushing those bone animals like they wood used for kung fu training. She couldn't kick with her tail, but she found it handy for she could swat and whack enemies away. One of the undead fish came at her and she swung her tail like a baseball bat. The bones crumpled into pieces and floated in the water.

Rapunzel, the usual, was using her hair. With her circular motion, she created a small whirlpool sucking other fish bones in it. The pressure was so much, that they all broke into pieces. By the end, Rapunzel was dizzy from the water.

Tiana took on the bigger minions such as the manta ray and sea turtle skeletons. She managed to confused them by hopping on their backs. Tiana would then grab them with her tongue and smash them together, making the bones crumble.

Jasmine made a group of undead animals follow her to an abyss. She hid until the enemies were in the right position and tried her hardest to pick up a huge rock. It slowly lifted from the sand and hovered over the enemy. She let go, and SMASH.

Snow White called out to a bunch of seagulls flying over head. They agreed to come down for some dinner. Snow White led them to the battle where tons of seagulls swooped down from the skies to catch fish in their mouth. Soon enough, the battle was almost over.

Aurora and Belle were working together. Aurora didn't want to use her voice under water so she used her tail as a weapon, and Belle used her brain. She thought about one thing and got another brilliant idea.

"Aurora, sound moves faster in water than on the surface, use your voice!" she explained. Aurora took a deep breath and sung the highest note she could. The rest of Ursula's mini army was annihilated. Ariel congratulated her friends and they bust into Ursula's cove. There she was, leaning on her cauldron as if she was waiting for them.

"I knew you could make it! It seems you've got me in a tight situation." Ursula acted out admitting defeat. Ariel grabbed one of her potion bottles, broke it against Ursula's vanity and pointed it at her.

"If you ever threaten my family again," Ariel was getting real close to Ursula's face now, and the sharp, broken bottle was being pressed harder against Ursula's skin.

"Oh dear you're not going to _kill_ me are you? Not your poor Auntie Ursula. And plus, like I've said before, It's not _you_ that I want." Ursula snickered and snapped her fingers. With that, she disappeared just as Ariel was about to drive the broken glass into her chest.

"They are going way too far." Ariel was so infuriated, and her fists were clenched tightly, that her nails dug into her skin. "Things like this should never happen to anyone. Ever!"

"That's why we're here." Aurora smiled.

"It's our job to protect the people." Jasmine added.

"And we'll always work together." Rapunzel swam in front of Ariel.

"At least Andrina is safe now. Cinderella brought her back home to your father." Snow White told her.

"Andrina!" Ariel's expression changed from angry to happy and grateful. The girls all followed Ariel who rushed to Atlantica.

* * *

"Well Ursula, I can't say you did the best out of the attacks, but I can say it wasn't bad." Maleficent told her. Villain Club was hectic again (which it usually was), with the villains arguing with each other for nonsense reasons.

"Well at least I have more style than you!" she heard Cruela scream at someone. "I bet I wear more fur than you wear on your head!" Maleficent and Ursula figured it was Scar she was talking to.

"What do we do now?" Ursula asked her only friend.

"Hmm...I don't feel ready to make _my _move yet. It's simply not time yet." Maleficent's eyes scanned the room for the next villain who would "volunteer" to inflict some damage.

* * *

My princesses are all grown up and kicking villain butt. :') I wanna thank you READERS. So awesome, you guys make me smile everyday and how do I repay you? Giving you chapters to this story :) I'm really excited about this story, I really am. I guess that's all I have to say about this. Please review, tell me about this chapter, or any other chapter, tell me what you think, and please Read on and your imagination will stay strong!


	13. Ariel's Life, Under The Sea

The princesses stayed for Ariel's reunion with her sisters and father. Ariel talked and laughed among her sisters about things that happened while she was gone.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not visiting you guys." Ariel apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we understand now." Attina told her.

"Hey, we have another performance in a bit, care to join us?" Adella asked Ariel

"Of course!" She replied. The seven sisters went to get ready.

"Amazing." Tiana nodded to herself.

"Hey, we should get front seats!" Rapunzel suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Cinderella agreed. The princesses made their way to a concert hall and waited. Belle, out of her left ear, could hear crunching. She looked and saw Snow White munching on some sort of snack. Snow White noticed and smiled.

"Dried seaweed?" she asked, handed Belle one. Belle took it, wondered how it stayed dry underwater and brushed it off. She took a bite and it was...acceptable. She had to admit though, it was an addicting snack.

"I would trade Ariel for her life any day." Jasmine told Aurora.

"Life under the sea..." Tiana whispered to her.

"Shh, it's starting." Mulan pointed to the curtain that was parting on stage. Ariel's sisters began popping out on the stage from different places and singing. They introduced Ariel as a special guess and they all sang together. After the stunning and colorful performance, the audience applauded. Ariel came out of nowhere and surprised her friends.

"Boo!" Ariel laughed at her friends' reactions, "Join us for dinner!" she pleaded. Ariel took them to the dining room of King Triton's palace. "Seafood anyone?" Ariel took the cloche off of the plate and revealed fish, sushi, crabs, and all kinds of seafood. Cinderella looked away for a moment and rested her head on her hand.

"Come on Cinderella," Aurora shook her gently. Ariel looked at her with an excited face. "Try it." Cinderella closed her eyes before taking a bite of fish and discovered that she did like it. Rapunzel was having a hard time trying the food as well.

"It's okay Rapunzel," Tiana dropped her voice to a whisper, "I recommend the crab legs. You'll like them the most." Rapunzel went ahead and tried it. Ariel was happy her friends liked the food, and started with the lobster tails. Mulan took the chopsticks out of her hair and used them to eat the sushi. Belle and Snow White were eating the seaweed when they spotted a particular food.

"Sea urchin..." Belle whispered to Snow White. Snow White was hesitant, then tried a piece.

"It's really...fishy...but I like it." Belle raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"So," Jasmine stopped between words to eat a shrimp, "what...time..." she swallowed, "Do you guys wanna get back?" she finally asked.

"In a bit, I wanna show you guys some things!" Ariel replied her excitedly.

"I'm so glad to have you back Ariel. And it's nice that I've met your friends." King Triton told her.

"Aww, thanks daddy." Ariel gave her father a big hug. After the princesses were done, Ariel got up from her seat. "You guys done? Let's go!" she cried. Ariel pulled Aurora by the arm through the palace as the other princesses followed.

"Where are we going?" Mulan asked.

"I'm taking you guys to my old room!" Ariel replied. She led them into the room where she and her sisters used to sleep together. A big window on the other side of the room, and seven beds along the walls.

"Wow, this must've been fun!" Rapunzel looked into each of the beds. "Which one's yours?" she asked.

"The one next to the window on the left." Ariel answered. Rapunzel swam over and made herself comfortable in the huge seashell.

"Nice view." Tiana looked out the window and the blue water was breathtaking.

"This is where my mom used to sing me and my sisters to sleep." Ariel sighed and hung her head.

"Don't be sad." Belle patted her friend on the back and gave her a hug. Belle tried to hold back tears, thinking of her own mother.

"Mothers." Jasmine stared at the ground with her fists clenched tight and tears building up in her eyes. Rapunzel wanted to say something, but decided not to. Snow White gave a depressed sigh and curled up into a ball. Cinderella couldn't help it either and started crying to herself. Tiana, Rapunzel, Aurora, and Mulan couldn't say anything. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours.

"Ariel?" Ariel turned her head and saw Attina and the rest of her sisters entering the room. The princesses cleaned themselves up and acted like nothing happened, except for Ariel. "You miss her huh?"

"You bet." Ariel said. Attina didn't know what to say, but just stayed with her sister. Ariel wiped her tears and thought herself ridiculous for crying about something like this in front of her friends. "Come on girls, I'll show you something else." Ariel signaled for only her friends to follow.

"Where's she taking them?" Aquata asked.

"You know where." Alana replied. The princesses followed Ariel around the palace to a certain spot. Ariel removed the stone blocking the entrance and led them into her grotto.

"I'd never thought I'd see this in person." Belle stepped towards the middle in awe.

"Uh, Obsessed much?" Tiana asked.

"Not obsessed, more of a collection." Ariel smiled. She leaned over and handed Rapunzel a fork. "Works wonders for tangles." she whispered. Rapunzel started brushing through tangles with the fork.

"You're right!" She felt how smooth her hair was. After enough sightseeing, Ariel returned them to the palace.

"Come on Ariel we gotta go." Snow White told her.

"Ariel?" Cinderella asked. Ariel just looked at the ground.

"I...I don't think I want to go." she said.

"Aha funny, come on. We have to go." Tiana smiled.

"No. I haven't seen my family in a long time and this 'hero powers' thing is just stressing! I can't do it, and I'm tire _of _it." Ariel sternly told them.

"There's nothing you can't do Ariel," Aurora started, "We're in this together, all of us."

"I'm sorry Aurora but it's too much!" Ariel stammered and turned away from her friends, arms folded. The girls were shocked at this.

"So you're just gonna walk out on us like that?" Mulan shouted at her.

"It's too much! I can't handle it! I can't handle fighting all the time, and risking my family!" Ariel fought back.

"That's enough." Cinderella tried to break up the fight but wasn't heard because Jasmine stepped in.

"So you're only worried about your family?" Jasmine shot at Ariel.

"Stop it!" Tiana yelled. Everyone got quiet. Mulan and Jasmine both proceeded to glare at Ariel who tried staring them down right back

"Come on ladies." Aurora told them to follow her up to shore. The princesses took their last looks and swam away. It was a long swim up, and when the princesses arrived on shore, they were as tired as they could be. As Aurora got up from the water, her fins turned back into feet. She looked up and saw the face evilly grinning at her.

"Good evening." Captain Hook greeted her. The girls got up to fight and found themselves outnumbered by Hook's crew. Aurora got in fighting position as well.

"You can try to fight all you want my dears, we'll see how long you last." Hook stepped back leaving his men to take care of the princesses.

Cinderella went freezing pirates and sending them into different time zones. A pirate caught her off guard and she was almost destroyed before Mulan came to her rescue.

Rapunzel was exhausted, but tried her best using her hair to round-up as many enemies as she could. She couldn't do her spin, so it was all whipping for her this time.

Snow White and Belle hid behind rocks trying to think of something to do to help.

Aurora's voiced ringed through the pirate's ears immobilizing them, and using her supreme agility to dodge attacks. Tiana came up and threw men at each other.

Jasmine was cornered because she didn't have anything to throw at the pirates on this flat, sandy, beach. She then felt something swirling in her hand, it was the sand itself. Jasmine realized she had controls over the sand and created a small sand storm.

"We're losing." Belle whispered to Snow White.

"There are no birds here!" Snow White cried, then saw a small crab crawling on the floor. She whispered something to it and let it be. Soon, a tiny swarm of crabs were all over the pirates.

"That should get 'em." Belle high fived Snow White. But she was wrong, most of the men just shook them off. The princesses' eyes widened as the men came after them.

"It seems you little girls have lost." Captain Hook taunted. Two pirates came out from behind a rock with Belle and Snow White with their hands behind their backs. Suddenly, out of the water burst a shot of water. Ariel did a front flip and landed between Hook and Aurora.

"Not yet." Ariel told him. She threw her arms forward and a giant waved came from the ocean. Hook's face was priceless when he saw the ginormous tide over his head. "Belle get us out of here!" Belled and Snow White freed themselves from the pirate's grasp and Belle opened a portal to Aurora's castle. Everyone hopped in and left Hook and his crew to face the rage of the sea. The wave came crashing down as Hook was screaming and trying to get away.

"You came back!" Rapunzel and Snow White squeezed Ariel so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Erm..thanks girls, but...you're crushing me." As soon as she was let go, she gasped for air.

"Sorry!" Snow White and Rapunzel both said and smiled the widest smiles ever. Mulan and Jasmine looked at Ariel with a slightly sad face, and Ariel just looked away. That night, the girls were off to their own rooms. Ariel, Mulan, and Jasmine were the last to get ready. The three of them opened the doors and just stood there.

"Ariel," Mulan and Jasmine turned and said at the same time.

"Jasmine, Mulan," Ariel said at the same time as well.

"Ariel, we're sorry." Jasmine walked up to her.

"I'm sorry too, for yelling at you." Ariel told her.

"No! Don't be!" Mulan waved her hands. "It wasn't your fault, we shouldn't have questioned your choice." Mulan hugged her friends, said goodnight, and walked into her room.

"I just didn't understand why you would leave us so suddenly like that." Jasmine explained. "We need you Ariel! We'd be nothing without you! If _any_ of us were missing, I'm sure we have a problem. Because we're a team." Ariel put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"It's okay. I forgive you. And I understand why you feel that way. We both can't take another person disappearing from our lives. " Ariel gave her a loving smile. The two girls both hugged each other and said their "Goodnight"s. Each girl thought about the same thing that night. That no matter what happens, the girls will stay friends no matter what.

* * *

*whew* Another chapter. I'm poofed. Good thing my LOVELY READERS :O help get me going everyday. :) Please review this chapter, tell me what u think, we are NEARING the end of our story people :OOOO I just wanna thank everyone, reviewers, readers, lovely people that click on my story, just thank you so much. LOVE Y'ALLLL and I'll see you next time. Read on, and your imagination _will_ stay strong!


	14. The Break

Eight princesses busted into Aurora's room, talking among themselves. The all sat around in a circle on her bed, the usual.

"Let's take a break." Rapunzel suggested.

"Yeah." Mulan agreed.

"Okay, where?" Cinderella asked.

"We should ask Aurora about that." Tiana pointed to a snoring Aurora with a sleeping mask on.

"Hello? Sleeping Beauty?" Snow White tapped her lightly, only getting a louder snore in response. Suddenly, a laughing fit was heard and everyone turned towards Jasmine. She couldn't control herself and fell off the bed. Aurora awoke at the sound and lifted her mask. She was surprised her friends were there with her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jasmine you are such a goof." Belle pulled her up on the bed again. Jasmine laughed more and more, then finally calmed down.

"What was funny?" Ariel leaned in.

"Aurora was having dreams about Phillip again." Jasmine eyed Aurora. Aurora blushed then cleared her throat.

"How do you know that?" she folded her arms. Jasmine pointed to the top her own head.

"I can read minds. Remember?" she smirked. Aurora gave a face palm. "Oh, Phillip, promise to kiss me once I fall asleep!" Jasmine acted. Aurora threw a pillow at her face and all the girls laughed. Jasmine jumped over and playfully wrestled with Aurora.

"Group hug!" Rapunzel and Snow White said aloud. The other girls jumped in with a hug.

"Dog pile on Aurora!" Mulan and Ariel jumped _on _the group hug, causing them to laugh and scream some more.

"Alright enough fooling around let's go." Aurora threw all the girls off onto the floor where they couldn't stop laughing. The girls put on some normal everyday clothes and got in a carriage.

"So where are we going?" Cinderella asked.

"Wherever this carriage goes." Aurora answered innocently. Some of the girls worried about not knowing where they were traveling to, but brushed it off.

"We should go to someone's house." Rapunzel said to herself. The princesses' faces lit up.

"Who's house?" Aurora asked. The princesses thought about who to go to first.

"Oh! Let's go to Belle's house!" Rapunzel squealed.

"To Bell's House!" Ariel pointed in an outward direction and announced in the noblest voice.

"Are you sure you want to go my house?" Belle asked. "There's really nothing to do."

"Oh come on, it's Southern France, tons to do!" Snow White exclaimed. The carriage took them to the Beast's castle where all the princesses hopped off.

"You guys really prepped this place up." Mulan complimented as she gazed at the castle. Belle and the princesses stepped into the main foyer, and there was Lumière and Cogsworth greeted them.

"These must be the other princesses! Welcome to our lovely home!" Lumière's flames blazed, indicating that he was happy.

"Please come in!" Cogworth stepped aside for the women to walk.

"Nice place." Rapunzel was so excited about exploring Belle's castle.

"Where's Mrs. Potts, Lumière?" Belle asked him.

"Ah, she's in the kitchen doing the usual, making tea." he replied.

"I think we shall go tell her to make extra." Cogsworth whispered to Lumière.

"Ah, good idea my friend!" Lumière and Cogworth sped away to the kitchen at once. Belle gave a small laugh.

"Come on," Belle took them to the East Wing where her room was. Rapunzel, Snow White, and Ariel jumped onto her bed.

"Oh my goodness, what a lovely room!" Snow White allowed herself fall backwards onto the pillows.

"It sure is sweetie!" Wardrobe leaned on the bed startling the three girls.

"Wow!" Rapunzel squeaked.

"You guys wanna see the library?" Belle asked. The girls nodded. Belle brought them over to the huge library that the Beast had given to her.

"So many books." Cinderella sighed at the sight.

"Where's the cookbook section?" Tiana asked Belle. Belle pointed over to the left of the room, where Tiana hurried. Rapunzel, Snow White, and Ariel raced each other through the library. Mulan, Aurora, Cinderella, and Jasmine sat on floor in a circle, while Belle stood up wondering what they were doing. Suddenly, barking is heard and little red footstool came running in, and jumped on the girls.

"Aw cute...what's his name?" Jasmine asked.

"Sultan." Belle replied, and couldn't help but snicker. Jasmine made a weird face and shook it off. Aurora got up and leaned over to Belle's ear to whisper a request. "You really want to see that?" Belle asked. Aurora nodded willingly. Belle sighed, "Alright girls, come on." All the princesses stopped what they were doing and followed Belle to wherever she was taking them. They came to a pair of huge doors. "Step back now." Belled told them, and they stepped back with curious faces. Belle knocked and the doors and they opened themselves. The girls were breath taken by the sight. Belle had shown them the ballroom which she and Prince Adam had danced. Aurora began singing to herself and strode to the middle of the room, where she pretended to dance with Prince Phillip. Rapunzel, Snow White, and Ariel squealed and danced with each other.

"Join us Tiana!" Snow White pulled her in.

"I don't dance..." Tiana told her.

"Oh it's okay, just make it up!" Snow White showed her by just skipping around. Now the four of them were just being silly.

"This is amazing." Cinderella nodded at the sight. Belle just laughed.

"Come on!" Belle pulled Cinderella and Jasmine into the middle of the ballroom where they all danced with each other.

"Belle! Belle!" Chip came hopping in. Belle stopped dancing at the sound of the clinking.

"Hey Chip, is the tea ready?" Belle asked. Chip nodded. "Come on girls!" The princesses laughed, bowed to each other and followed Belle to the major dining room. They all sat near the left side of the table.

"This is where the 'dinner show' happened." Belle told them.

"Tea is ready ladies!" Mrs. Potts came in on a cart with nine of her teacup children.

"Mmm...What kind of tea is this?" Snow White asked.

"It's black tea dear." Mrs. Potts answered. As Belle was drinking, Chip asked,

"What's your favorite type of tea Belle?" She set Chip down and wiped the her mouth with a napkin.

"Whatever tea your mother makes. She makes the best." Belles smiled at Chip, who look to Mrs. Potts, who blushed. Chip hopped over to Cinderella.

"What you...I don't know your name." Chip felt embarrassed. Cinderella laughed at his cuteness.

"It's Cinderella, and my favorite tea is black tea." she answered.

"Let's introduce each other to Chip and Mrs. Potts with our names and favorite tea!" Ariel suggested.

"Alright, I'm Aurora and my favorite type of tea is in fact black tea blended with some milk." Aurora answered. Chip turned to Tiana.

"Oh, well my name's Tiana, and I guess I can say I like iced tea if that counts..." she shrugged.

"It certainly does count my dear." Mrs. Potts said. Rapunzel was next.

"I'm Rapunzel and I can say I like this tea. Black tea was it?" she giggled. Chip hopped over to Snow White.

"I'm Snow White, and I like fruit tea." she answered. Chip nodded and faced Jasmine.

"I'm Jasmine and...I don't really drink tea." Jasmine replied to him sweetly. Chip looked kinda sad and gave her the sad, "Really?" face with the watery eyes. Jasmine shook her head with a miniscule smile. She took a sip of the tea Mrs. Potts had made. "But this is nice. I like it." Jasmine whispered to him. Chip hopped off, extremely happily.

"I'm Ariel, and I don't drink tea that much but when I do, it's black tea." Ariel told him.

"Wow Black tea is really popular!" Chip sang as he lastly hopped in front of Mulan. "Do you like black tea too?" he asked her. Mulan chuckled.

"Well, me and my family always have a type of tea called," she slowed down for slow annunciation, "lóng...jǐng...chá." she pronounced.

"Long jing cha?" Chip thought he pronounced it right. Mulan was gonna die of cuteness.

"It means, 'Dragon Well Tea'." Mulan told him. Chip, happy with what he'd learned, went to go tell the rest of his siblings.

"Why don't we have dinner at Tiana's restaurant?" Snow White asked happily. Rapunzel and Ariel cheered.

"Are y'all sure?" Tiana asked.

"Of course we're sure! You make the best food!" Rapunzel pulled her out of the chair and swung her around.

"Okay, to my place then." Tiana smiled.

"Yay!" Ariel, Rapunzel, and Snow White yelled at the same time.

"The squealing gets annoying." Mulan massaged her head.

"Their young, let 'em have it." Jasmine told her. She was actually amused by this. After goodbyes and thank you's for the wonderful tea break, the girls hopped into the carriage.

"We should fly there!" Cinderella told them.

"Good point." Belle realized. The princesses spilled out of the carriage and shot into the sky at the same time. They flew and landed on the roof of Tiana's restaurant.

"There's a way in through here." Tiana signaled her friends to come over who went down the stairs that lead to Tiana's kitchen. Lot of chefs were busy and didn't notice them. "You girls get a seat while I call my mama, and Lottie, and I'll get this kitchen straightened out." She set them off and went over to the old phone.

"It's so shiny! Chandelier and everything!" Snow White sighed. The princesses waited and through the door walked in Tiana's mother and Charlotte La Bouff.

"Ah! It's the princesses!" she squealed.

"Another squealer." Mulan whispered to herself. Supposedly Jasmine heard and laughed.

"It's so nice to meet y'all!" Charlotte sat down.

"It certainly is." Tiana's mother sat down with them. The princesses talked, then Tiana burst out of the door with their food.

"Hi mama, hey Lottie." she greeted with a smile. As soon as she set the plates down, she gave her mother and Charlotte a hug.

"What d'ya been up to?" Charlotte asked.

"Ah the usual." Tiana winked that the princesses.

"Tiana this is delicious!" Rapunzel couldn't get enough of the food she ordered. "What is it again?" she asked with a full mouth. Tiana laughed and answered,

"It's Étouffée."

"It's delicious!" Rapunzel wiped her mouth.

"It's so nice to make a living by making people happy with food." Cinderella said.

"You're right!" Tiana told her.

"This place gets pretty packed." Ariel pointed out.

"Good business." Belle added.

"Thank y'all for the compliments." Tiana smiled. They all ate until they were full, and after that they all talked until it was late.

"Whoop, well look at the time. I best be goin' sweetheart." Tiana's mother kissed her baby goodbye, and waved at everybody else.

"I should go too Tia, I've got a date tomorrow." Charlotte gave her best friend a hug and left as well. The girls just rested there, not saying anything. Cinderella's eyes darted around the dining hall and found what she was looking for.

"Cinderella, what are you doing?" Aurora asked getting up.

"Helping clean up." She replied after grabbing the broom she saw.

"No! Cindy!" Rapunzel and Tiana got up.

"No it's okay really." Cinderella kept the broom away from then.

"We should all help clean up then." Snow White got up. Tiana showed them all to a closet and they grabbed cleaning supplies. Snow White sang as she feather dusted the restaurant's decorations.

"Just whistle while you work..." She sang. Mulan whistled from the sink where she was washing dishes. Snow White turned to look at her and beamed. "And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place. Just hum a merry tune!" Cinderella hummed the rhythm as she swept.

"It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the place." Belle sang along. After cleaning up the place, it was late so the girls decided to head home.

"We'll see what tomorrow has in store for us." Ariel sighed. The nine of them shot into the air, flying to Aurora's castle.

"Oh my goodness it's midnight!" Snow White shook Ariel in her arms.

"So...what?" Ariel managed to say. Aurora yawned and answered.

"She needs her sleep."

"So do you Sleeping Beauty." Cinderella joked.

"I gotta have tea first so goodnight." Mulan walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait for me Mulan! Goodnight!" Jasmine called and ran after her.

"I should get to sleep too." Belle agreed with Aurora.

"We all should. I'm tired." Rapunzel tried keeping her eyes open.

"Alright come on, upstairs." Tiana caught her before she fell over.

"Good night girls." Aurora led them upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

This was a fun chapter, but since I planned to make it so long I got all lazy and that's why I took 2 days to write it. I'm sorry guys! But I still thank all who read, review, or even look at the title of my story because you guys are the magic that make it happen :) This story is almost done I can't believe it! I don't want it to be over! Nooooo! Thanks guys, please tell me what you think, and Read on and your imagination will stay strong!


	15. Distraction!

_One more blow..._Maleficent thought to herself.

"I know what you're thinking Maleficent," Ursula leaned over and whispered to her, "just choose an obstacle that will keep them busy while the real 'magic' happens." she snickered. Maleficent knew what her partner was trying to say, but she didn't know who would carry it out.

"I say, we have the mothers get a turn. This is the last attack before claim the power so I want them to take as much time as they need." Maleficent told her. Ursula nodded at the ingenious plan. "Alright, listen up! Grimhilde, Ms. Tremaine, and Gothel, now it is your turn." she announced. The three mothers discussed a plan amongst themselves, then got up to leave the room. "In the meantime while we are gone, all of us who remain, will collaborate on the final act. We can finally take over the Disney Universe! Come now, all of you, follow me." Maleficent rose from her seat and every other villain did so after her. They all followed her outside the door...

* * *

The princesses had just gotten a bath, each of them wearing different colored robes and slippers. Aurora, Cinderella, Belle, and Tiana had towels wrapped around their hair. Snow White noticed Rapunzel and Jasmine were not in Aurora's room with them.

"Where's Rapunzel and Jasmine?" she asked.

"They're still in the bathroom ringing out each others hair," Mulan answered and shook her head. "That's why I keep my hair short." she said as she tied into a warrior bun.

"Ariel your hair is dripping everywhere!" Cinderella pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm just used to water. I'll clean it up later, and don't even try to come clean it Cindy." Ariel gave Cinderella a look and they both laughed. Just then, Rapunzel and Jasmine walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm finally done drying my – WOAH!" Rapunzel slipped on the puddle that Ariel's hair made. Luckily, Jasmine caught her from behind. The two gave a sigh of release and stepped forward. The two then slipped onto the floor together and landed with a loud thud.

"Yeah, I know, I'll clean it up. Don't look at me like that Cindy." Ariel joked as she went to go get a towel to clean it up. "I'm sorry guys, again I'm used to my hair we- WOAH!" she apologized as she was coming around the corner and entering the room. She slipped on her own puddle. "Oww..." Rapunzel and Jasmine helped her up.

"You are all a bunch of silly geese." Tiana told them.

"Aw, let it slide. Just let me clean this up." Ariel laughed as she wiped the floor.

"Anyways girls, we're not doing anything special today so I guess we do our own things." Aurora told her friends.

"Great, after this I'm going swimming." Ariel happily pointed out.

"But you just took a bath!" Snow White told her.

"I don't mind." Ariel blew on her bangs to get them out of her face.

"Well, it's good we get a rest." Belle pulled out a bag of books. The girls admitted to themselves that it _was_ good that they got to take a break. Aurora spent most of her day in her room, using the sewing skills Cinderella taught her to make about ¼ of a dress. Eventually, she got tired and spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping.

Belle had ton a books she packed and just read through about a third of them in five hours. She chose a random variety of books such as, encyclopedias, satire, guides, anthologies, romance, mystery, fantasy, etc. She couldn't get enough of the knowledge. She felt as if her brain was absorbing power, and she could feel it getting stronger.

Ariel was getting even better at her water morphing. She sculpted characters and created her own stories with them to entertain herself. She laughed at the sight of cute little water animals floating around. Ariel would even just make the water circle around the room, for it was a beautiful sight to her.

Jasmine and Mulan did absolutely nothing but sit on Mulan's bed staring at the ceiling. Jasmine got up, picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. Mulan sat on the bed overcome by boredom. Jasmine took out a comb and started doing Mulan's hair.

Tiana, was in the kitchen, of course, cooking. All she could do was cook herself up a quick snack. She sat at the table alone thinking about how she will keep this hero work going on for the rest of her life. But she was strong, and told herself, she's a princess, and there was nothing she couldn't do.

Snow White was out in the garden talking to animals. She sang with birds and chased squirrels around. Out of the corner of her eye, there was an apple tree. She walked up to the apple tree reaching up to grab a fruit, and she was successful. It was a nice, red, juicy looking apple. After taking a bite, she heard rustling in the bushes. Out came the same old lady that fed her the poison apple.

"Hello child." Queen Grimhilde greeted. Snow White dropped the apple and ran into the castle, screaming.

"Who was that?" six princesses came out of the rooms at the same time.

"It sounded like Snow." Ariel said.

"Let's look for her." Aurora told them.

Rapunzel went looking through the halls of the castle for Snow White. From behind her, she heard a door open, and footsteps running in. She turned to see a door swing open, leading into a dark room.

"Snow? Snow this isn't funny." Rapunzel walked slowly towards the room, and stepped in. She stood in the darkness and lit up a candle. She was thankful nothing was in the room, and gave a sigh of relief. A few seconds later she heard the door slam shut and Mother Gothel was standing in front of the door.

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel walked up to hug and Rapunzel just stood there. "How nice it is to see my baby again." she said sweetly, stroking Rapunzel's hair.

"How are you? What?" Rapunzel didn't understand. She was about to scream for help when Mother Gothel stopped her.

"Don't try calling for help dear, it'll be no use." she informed as she admired her nails. Rapunzel swung a portion of her hair to tie up Mother Gothel and swung another strand of her hair at the doorknob, opening the door. She ran out calling for her friends.

Cinderella walked out of her room wondering what all the commotion was about. She noticed the halls were empty, and looked down onto the right.

"You." Cinderella turned around to see her stepmother standing before her. Cinderella shook her head slowly and ran into the main hall. She found all the princesses trying to get Snow White to calm down, while also calming down Rapunzel. Mulan turned and saw Cinderella.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" Belle ran up to hug her.

"My stepmother!" Cinderella blurted out.

"Mine too!" Rapunzel shouted. Snow White screamed, for the memory of the Queen's face kept popping up in her mind. The wicked laughter of three women echoed the walls of the main hall. The princesses stood in a circle facing outwards, looking around for the cause of laughter. Out from the shadows stepped Mother Gothel, Queen Grimhilde, and Lady Tremaine.

"Formation girls!" Aurora called out. The nine princesses took their stances and faced their opponents.

* * *

Oooo I've never ended a chapter before a fight ;) Thank you readers for everything! You guys don't just read stories you make people happy. Please tell me what you think, and I'll cya later. Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	16. Bait

The princes were on their mission that the king of the Disneyverse sent them on. They traveled through forests, wastelands, the seas, deserts, and now they were in the jungle. Prince Phillip, Shang, and Eric were cutting plants out of the way with machetes while Prince Florian and Flynn were leading the horses. Prince Adam was the one to manage weapons, but each prince carried a sword.

"Where are we Aladdin?" Naveen asked.

"We should be out of the jungle if we keep going straight." Aladdin looked at his map. It was almost hard to see since the canopy of the trees let in almost no light.

"How do you see with all these plants?" Eric asked as he cut down a thick branch out of their way. The boys walked for what seemed like hours. When they finally got out of the jungle, they found themselves in a desert.

"No, Come on. Middle of no where, again." Naveen complained.

"Aladdin hand me that map," Charming took the map and looked it over. "Well, we can ride now. No more foliage in our way." He explained and handed the map back to their navigator.

"Alright." Phillip got on Samson and turned around to face his friends who were all mounting their horses. Charming and his horse stood next to Phillip and his horse. Florian and his horse stood at the front as well. Eric just sat on his horse and looked over to the other princes. Adam hopped onto Phillipe, who Belle allowed him to borrow for the mission. Naveen, and Shang got on their horses no problem, but Flynn and Aladdin had problems.

"Come on Maximus!" Flynn was pleading Maximus to let him ride. Maximus refused because Flynn had ridden him for almost the whole trip. He jumped onto Flynn's back. "Max, no! Get off!" The two were wrestling now and the other princes just watched and laughed.

"Having trouble there, Flynn?" Aladdin teased. Aladdin laughed when his horse kicked him out of his seat.

"Not as much as you, Aladdin." was Flynn's comeback. He laughed as Aladdin was shaking his head at the ground. He got up and petted his horse.

"Sahara. Only Jasmine can tame him." Sahara was now fighting with Aladdin. After the two thieves finally managed to get on their horses, the princes rode off. They traveled many miles following Phillip, Florian, and Charming. When the evening caught up to them, they stopped in the middle of the desert.

"We covered a lot of ground today." Phillip told the group.

"Let's camp out here." Shang grabbed his folded tent to set up.

"Good. I was getting tired." Adam dropped everything he was holding onto the ground and dismounted Phillipe. As the guys set up their tents Florian started humming "One Song" to himself.

"One soooooooooong!" Eric joked. He laughed and started fixing his hair.

"Pretty boy..." Naveen muttered.

"Look who's talking Naveen!" Charming said aloud.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's true." Naveen chuckled.

"Well here's your fire." Flynn brought over some sticks he had picked up in the jungle while they were there.

"You were actually doing something that whole time?" Aladdin asked him.

"Yup." Flynn started arranging the pieces of wood. The guys gathered around the fire and cooked up their food. It was all awkward silence until Adam broke it.

"I don't see why Hercules got excused from the mission." he pouted.

"It was something about Meg being attacked, or something like that. I don't know, but I know he had to go back because of something that happened with her." Eric explained.

"Why must we be on this stupid mission anyway?" No matter what Naveen said, he always had a smile on his face, but his friends could tell he was frustrated.

"Mickey sent us to chart lands," Phillip reminded him. "Aladdin, how are you so efficient at it?"

"I'm used to charting lands for the Sultan," Aladdin explained without looking up from the paper, "Though it'd be much easier when riding a magic carpet."

"Like it's _that_ special." Adam grunted.

"Tiana can be in huge danger right now, and what am I doing? Cooking for eight other guys on a pointless journey."

"It's not pointless." Charming explained.

"It _could_ be worse." Florian told him.

"All of them could be dead right now, and we're just hanging out." Flynn said.

"Not helping." Naveen narrowed his eyes at Flynn.

"Admit it, that's what we're all thinking." Flynn told them.

"I guess." Eric rubbed he back of his neck and looked up into the sky.

"I miss Tiana." Naveen sighed.

"What do you miss most?" Phillip asked.

"I want to say her cooking, but that's not it," Naveen confessed. "You?"

"I miss the look she gives me every time when she's happy with me." Prince Phillip answered.

"Shang, do you have anything you miss about Mulan?" Naveen asked.

"Of course I do. Her spirit." Shang drank his soup from the bowl.

"I miss Cinderella dancing with me." Charming remembered the first time he and Cindy had danced. "We all know who Florian misses." The guys all turned to Prince Florian, who was about to bite into a sandwich. He stopped and looked confused at the guys.

"Snow Whiiiiiiiiiiiite..." Eric teased.

"Oh yes. Of course I miss her." Florian stopped and felt lonely for a bit, then went back to his food.

"I miss Ariel's voice." Eric whined. "Adam..." he gave a treacherous smile at his friend who was staring the ground.

"What?" Adam looked up, aggravated.

"Come on. You know what we're talking about. Ey? Buddy?" Eric nudged him.

"I miss Belle's understanding and warm heart." Adam sighed.

"Are we on Dr. Phil right now? C'mon guys." Flynn just fell beck on the sand. Aladdin leaned over and whispered to him.

"What do you miss about Rapunzel?" he asked, knowing Flynn was trying to hide his lonely feelings. Flynn's face went from not worried, to sadness.

"I miss that chick's energy. I don't know how she can do it, but she just absolutely happy all the time." Flynn explained. He got up and announced out loud, "Aladdin's turn!" Aladdin scowled at Flynn, who smiled a huge, toothy smile back at him. He sighed.

"I miss everything about Jasmine." Aladdin started feeling really sad he was away from his love. All the princes felt this way at this point.

"Well, Goodnight guys." Eric got up to go to his tent, without another word.

"Yeah we should get to sleep." Shang finished his food and trailed into his tent.

"You guys go ahead, I'm sleeping out here." Aladdin just lay down on his arms and watched the stars in the sky. The princes all slept through half the night. Aladdin was woken up by a strong gust of wind. He put an arm over his eyes and looked.

"Guy's there's a sandstorm!" Aladdin shouted. The princes got out of their tents and quickly put away what they could.

"We all have to keep moving!" Phillip grabbed Samson's bridle and pulled him onward. The other princes did the same. They fought their way through the storm with their eyes closed, only opening them once in a while to keep track of things.

"I see the light!" Flynn pointed forward.

"It's not time for jokes Flynn." Eric called out.

"No I'm serious, look!" he shouted back.

"He's right, look!" Shang saw it too. Each of them saw that there, in the distance, was a clearing.

"Let's keep moving!" Florian pushed on. They headed towards it, but the farther they got, it seemed the deeper the storm was. Now, it was so deep, they couldn't see anything but darkness, and the sand blinded them even if they didn't open their eyes all the way.

"Come on!" Phillip managed to shout.

"Hello, Phillip." He heard a voice say. It was obvious he couldn't see who it was, but he could feel the presence of someone standing in front of him.

"Wait, stop!" Phillip halted the party. He heard nothing now but the harsh wind and the sand blowing by. After a few minutes trying to listen for the voice, he heard nothing now. No sand, no wind, nothing.

"Are you still there Phillip?" Adam shouted.

"I'm still here!" Phillip opened his eyes and didn't see anything but darkness, not even his friends. "Where are you guys?" Phillip asked, then suddenly, heard a loud cackle followed by a multiple of other evil laughs.

* * *

I'm sorry guys for not updating as fast as I used to, I'm busy with my deviantart, my friends, and August is just gonna be a busy month for me. But never fear! This story is going to be finished before school starts I promise. Anyways, Naveen is a talkative one isn't he? XD And I used Aladdin and Flynn as my comedy reliefs because they suit that role. THANK YOU READERS FOR STICKING WITH ME. Honestly, I get frustrated when stories I like stop updating regularly and I don't want anyone to feel that way. Please review, tell me what you think so far and actually, it'd be great if you'd do that for me with this chapter. I'd appreciate it. Readers, do not forget that you are awesome because you are. I'll you guys in a it actually, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	17. Letters

"You never catch _us,_ girls. Gothel backed up with the other two witches and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The princesses breathed heavily but remind in a silent, defensive, state for few minutes.

"Were you able to deliver the notes?" Maleficent asked at once when the women showed up at Villain Club. The three women looked at each other and nodded.

"Delightful." Ursula smiled a wicked smile.

* * *

Snow White went to her room and sat down on the bed. Her stepmother had come to get her...No, she wouldn't let that happen. She looked the side of her bed and saw a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it. She picked up and read,

_Dear Snow White, _

_ You may think your safe, and you are. But think of others. Think of a little prince, who misses his princess whose hair is dark as ebony, and skin white as snow._

_ -Queen Grimhilde_

Snow White looked up from the paper in fear.

* * *

Tiana was sitting on a chair, calming herself down. She was incredibly worn out, and just wished she could have a day of sleep. She looked towards the door and saw paper, stuck to the back of the door. She sighed, got up to read it.

_Dear Tiana, _

_ Your little, "pretty boy slime prince" is helping me pay debt. Let's just say, neither of you are slipping away this time. IF you want him back safely, come and find me. Are you ready?_

_ -Dr. Facilier_

Tiana read it at least two more times and had to tell the girls.

* * *

Rapunzel stopped by the kitchen to take a frying pan up to her room. She was awfully tired from the battle and just needed a rest. There was a miniature paper lantern on the desk. Rapunzel sighed, and walked over to see what the big idea was. It was set above a piece of paper.

_My Dearest Rapunzel, _

_ I hoped you liked that I paid a visit to you today. That prince of yours, or what he really is, a thief, is in desperate need of your help. Hope you come to find him soon._

_ -Mother_

Rapunzel freaked and ran out the room with the note.

* * *

_Your "General Shang" is being held as our prisoner. I you want to see him alive, you must come and get him._

_ -Shan Yu_

Mulan crumpled the paper in her fist as she felt a surge of anger take over her body.

Ariel immediately closed the door behind her, shutting herself in her room. She couldn't think of anything that could relax her more than a nice, cold, soak in the bathtub. She turned the water on and waited for the tub to fill. She sat it the water, playing with the bubbles and sculpting water figures. When she was done, she got up to look in the mirror, when a note was stuck right in the center of it.

_Sweet cheeks,_

_ That "prince" of yours is in a wave of trouble...And you know I like to make deals. Come and see me, and we will...negotiate._

_ -Auntie Ursula_

Ariel almost dropped the towel covering herself. She brushed her hair back, eyes still on the paper. After getting dressed quickly, she grabbed the paper and headed for Aurora's room.

* * *

Belle sat in a chair across from her bed. She had to admit, she was tired. But after seeing the stack of books on her right, her face immediately perked up and picked a specific one that she's never read before. After opening to a random page, a bookmark fell out. She picked it up off the floor and saw the writing on it.

_Dear Belle,_

_ I have finally found a way to make you mine. That beast of yours is with me, and since I assume you'd do anything for him, I suggest you come over here where I am to save him. _

_-your REAL one true love, Gaston_

Belle was so disgusted by the note. She had the bookmark in hand, though now it was all wrinkled, and thought she's tell her friends.

* * *

Cinderella went over right away to her sowing supplies. Nothing can make her feel better more than her favorite pastime. She set the basket on the table and got out a needle. She reached in for the thread when she heard, crumpling. She pulled out what she had felt between her two fingers, and found it was a piece of paper, with her stepmother's handwriting on it.

_Cinderella,_

_ You've tortured us long enough by running away, living a care free life while I and your stepsister, Drizella, suffer. We were given a chance to take what we rightfully deserve, for you have been ungrateful to me for raising you. If you want to see your, Charming, alive again, find us._

_ -Lady Tremaine_

Cinderella dropped everything in her hands. It was so quiet, you could hear the sewing needle hit the ground. She gasped and ran out the door.

* * *

Jasmine sat down in front of the vanity. She picked up her hairbrush and started brushing through her hair. She notice a piece of paper, pinned to the curtain of her state bed. She put down the brush and gracefully walked over to read it. As she read it, the look on her face turned from calm to horror.

_Dear Princess,_

_ I have come back, and I have the poor Prince Abu-bu in my captive. He is essential for taking over the world, thus why I kidnapped him. Knowing that you'll want to see him alive, feel free to come and pry him from my grasp. I'll be waiting._

_ -Jafar_

Jasmine almost fell over, worrying deeply for Aladdin. She placed a hand over her chest and swore to herself, that her heart, felt as if it will stop beating. She'd tell her friends. They'd help her.

* * *

Aurora threw herself, face down on her bed. She positioned her head on the pillow when it made a crumpling sound. Yes, a piece of paper. Aurora thought this was a prank played by her friends, and she couldn't wait to see what none sense they have written on the paper.

_Aurora,_

_ The brave Prince Phillip has fallen at last, as well as the other princes. I suppose it is your turn to be the one to rescue your love. In fact, my colleagues and I have all the princes under capture, and as of now, they're still alive. Though I know any princess wouldn't want her prince to suffer unimaginable tortures...You have until sunset tomorrow to set them free. You will find me, and your princes at my castle. Failure to arrive before that time, and the princes are history. _

_ -Maleficent_

Aurora put a hand over her moth and shook her head. She'd love to think this wasn't true, but it had a feeling to it that this _was_ really happening. She rushed to open the door. As she stepped outside, the other princesses where there too, holding letter's of their own in their hands. They were speechless. Snow White, Rapunzel, Jasmine, Ariel, and Belle were on the brink of tears. Aurora understood what was happening here.

"We have until sunset tomorrow." she calmly stated.

"When do we leave?" Mulan demanded. Aurora took in some air as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tonight." she answered.

* * *

YES. YES YES. The final battle will begin. The villain's plan will become clear when it is time. Thanks so much guys for all the support, it really means a lot. Writing is just a way to express myself and I'm so happy people are here to listen to it :) I had to put the lines separating each scene so it's less likely to confuse. If it still is, I'm sorry. Please drop a thought about the story, chapter, anything you want to say to me, go ahead. Readers are awesome! Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	18. What Could Be Behind Curtain 1?

"Alright girls. We're going to free them from the villains. This time, they've crossed the line." Aurora firmly stated as the princesses were flying in the V formation.

"Maleficent will pay." Mulan angrily implied. The clouds were getting thicker now and started becoming a hint of green.

"There's her castle!" Aurora pointed down on Maleficent's ruins of a castle. The girls swooped down and planted their feet right down, at the front of the entrance. Maleficent's castle loomed over them. Maleficent's tower, behind the castle, was taller than any other structure in the area. The girls stood tall, and looked as if they were staring down the building. Lightning struck the skies, and Rapunzel gulped. "Let's go." Aurora ordered. The gates opened as if they were expected to arrive. The princesses confidently strode in with determined looks on their faces. There was nobody at the entrance hall. Upon entering the dark, cold, walls of Maleficent's home, there was a staircase that led lead up to a brightly, lit up room. That staircase lead them immediately to the throne room. The room was massive, and all around were curtains, lining the wall. There was a green bonfire, right in the center of the circular chamber. Around the bonfire were Maleficent's demons, dancing around. Cinderella motioned them behind a wall for them to hide behind. Seven of the girls followed instruction. Rapunzel and Snow White didn't listen and leaned in to have a better look, Mulan and Tiana pulled them back with them. The girls peaked at the sight, keeping their heads low. Not only were there demons, but Hook's pirates, some of Shan Yu's men, Scar's hyenas, shadow creatures, and all of other villain's henchmen were all rejoicing with each other, and not in a pleasant way.

"They're all...together..." Ariel whispered.

"They've joined forces." Belle cleared up.

"This is bad." Rapunzel whispered back.

"No. In fact, it's actually really good." The princesses' eyes widened and looked around for who had said that. The slowly turned around and saw a figure standing behind them. "Hello darlings, who knew working in a team will be so much fun." the villain laughed.

"What's this here Cruella?" Scar and Zira came from the other side of the hall and saw the princesses.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Cruella chuckled and walked over to the two lions, "Just tell Maleficent her guests have arrived." she whispered. At that moment, the sound of an explosion was heard. On the throne, sat Maleficent, smiling a rather, twisted smile. She was tapping her fingers on the arm rest, and watching the goons celebrate. While this was all occurring, the princesses were in the process pf quietly tiptoeing behind a curtain. Cruella saw them from the corner of her eye and pulled the rope of the curtain. The hanging drapery fell with a loud "THUD" and the princesses froze in their tracks. Every villain saw and stared. Maleficent stood up and clapped slowly.

"It seems as our special guests have arrived. Good work Cruella, I didn't know you'd actually be useful." As soon as she finished clapping, the raven Diablo perched on her right shoulder. Cruella scoffed and folded her arms. "Would all of you, put them in their intended seats." Maleficent ordered her goons. The princesses tried to break free as they were being held down, but there were too many of them. The goons put out the fire and placed the princesses in chairs used for torture. Each of them, facing a particular curtain.

"Oh they're here!" Mother Gothel appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke. She stood next to a curtain, that was purple, and had the same symbol of the sun Rapunzel's kingdom bared. Lady Tremaine and Drizella stood in front of curtain that all rags and a bit torn, but it covered what was behind it well.

"My my..." Dr. Facilier stepped from the shadows and stood next to his green curtain. Every princesses' foe stood before a personalized curtain. The princesses were confused and looked at each other for reassurance, but didn't have any. All of the other villains watched in amusement.

"Now then, let's get on with the real entertainment." Maleficent spoke, and everybody quieted down.

"Oh goodie. Who's going first?" Ursula played along.

"There must be an introduction first." Jafar interrupted.

"Introduction it is." Queen Grimhilde looked over at Maleficent who rolled her eyes.

"Princesses, we are having a magic and game show, and you are our lucky participants." Maleficent announced. The villains watching cheered and slowly simmered down.

"Let's have dear _Cinderella_ go first." Lady Tremaine remained in her monotone, evil expression.

"Alright. Present yourself." Maleficent bowed her head. Lady Tremaine eyed Cinderella, who was looking anxiously at the curtain behind her stepmother.

"Cinderella I will open this curtain, and you will see the prize intended for you," Lady Tremaine walked to the right of the drapery, and held the rope. "Curtain number one..." She pulled on the rope and revealed Prince Charming all tied up, wearing nothing but black pants and a torn up undershirt, and a band over his mouth to muffle his voice. Cinderella closed her eyes and had no intention of opening them as long as that was in her sight. The other princesses saw it too. Snow White cried out of fear, Aurora got angry, and Rapunzel cringed.

"I get this." Belle told her friends. _This is despicable._ She thought. Cinderella kept her eyes shut, and the tears were leaking out.

"We'll just go clockwise from her so, Shan Yu, you are next." Maleficent told him. Shan Yu didn't even pull the rope, he tore down the cloth from the wall and there was Shang, on his knees, with his wrists and ankles chained. Shan Yu snickered and walked towards him. He then proceeded to beat him in front of Mulan.

"No!" Mulan, out of anger, frantically tried to get out of her chair. She broke the ropes using her strength and went for the stairs. Shan Yu's men held her down and put her back in the chair, finally restraining her. Shan Yu was beating Shang pretty badly, Maleficent stopped him.

"Now, save some for later." She ordered. Shan Yu turned to her, then back to Shang. He gave him one last kick in the gut and walked away. "Now then..." Maleficent looked over to the princesses, then looked at Queen Grimhilde and smiled. The queen pulled the rope and Prince Florian was shackled to the wall.

"My love!" he called out to Snow White. Snow White shouted something back, but no one could hear it clearly, for she was making a scene. The two didn't want to see each other in pain, but the villains couldn't care less. Queen Grimhilde grabbed a whip from one of the weapons on the wall. Snow White immediately squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears out. She heard one...two...three whiplashes along with Florian's screams of pain.

"That is enough." Maleficent stopped her. Snow White was thanking Maleficent for stopping it, for she couldn't bare it. But inside her, she hated everything that was happening at the moment. "Again, you mustn't wear yourselves out so quickly." she stated. Snow White refused to open her eyes. There were six curtains left. The princesses braced themselves for what would happen, but they knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. Rapunzel was next. Tiana was telling her not to look when Mother Gothel opened to the curtain. There was Flynn. He was on his knees, with his arms out because of the chain, and his head hung.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called out. Flynn slowly looked up, the room was a blur to him, but he could make out Rapunzel's face.

"Rapunzel!" he called out.

"Quiet you." Mother Gothel slammed him on the head with a wooden club. Rapunzel couldn't help but stare and gasp. After she hit him, she had a psychopathic smile across her face. "Alright who's next?' Mother Gothel asked, throwing the club aside as if it were nothing.

"Alright, Dr. Facilier..." Maleficent turned to him. He rubbed his hands together, and his shadow came from behind him. The shadow happily pulled down the rope and Naveen was in some sort of voodoo chair. Dr. Facilier then started chanting out some words at Naveen. Naveen started going out of mind and his soul was being summoned right out of him.

"Naveen!" Tiana called. Watching Naveen's soul being sucked right out of him was traumatic. It was as if he was slowly dying, his eyes slowly turned white and his movements became less sudden until he wasn't moving at all. Suddenly his soul quickly came back into him, and Dr. Facilier laughed.

"I believe that's just a preview." He high fived his shadow, who was laughing wickedly.

"Alright." Maleficent looked to the left, at her best friend and bowed her head. Ursula laughed and used one of her tentacles to pull the rope.

"Eric!" Ariel called out in distress. She tried squirming out of her chair. Eric was in a tank filled with electric eels surrounding him. Ursula managed to crawl over next to Ariel. "Look at that poor prince-y of yours, feeling the jolt?" Ursula held Ariel's face towards the tank, forcing her to watch him being tortured. Eric tried finding a way of getting out of the tank, and became moved more quickly at the sight of Ariel. He was being stung all over, eventually getting him to go unconscious. Ursula returned back to her spot and admired her nails. Ariel was crying her eyes out. He didn't deserve this, none of the princes did. She wished it was all over.

"The show must go on!" Maleficent laughed wickedly and raised her arms up. All of the villains laughed, cheered, and jumped around excitedly.

"I can't take this." Jasmine whispered to Belle.

"Just...don't look." Aurora whispered to them.

"How can I do tha-" Jasmine was interrupted by a cough. It was Gaston, who was looking over at Belle. He started acting stud around her and Bell felt disgusted. She turned away quickly.

"I think you'd better pay attention Belle, you're in for a treat." Gaston tug on the rope and revealed Adam who was trying his hardest to free himself from the chains. His wrists were almost bloody from him trying to slip through. "What will you do now, Beast?" Gaston spat. "No matter what you look like, to me, you will always be, The Beast!" Gaston beat him like a rag doll. Adam couldn't do anything but think that he was taking these hits for Belle. Belle tried steal glances, but she just could _not_ bare to watch. "I hope you're watching Belle!" Gaston called out as he punched Adam across the face. Belle was weeping, and Jasmine joined her.

"Enough!" Maleficent stopped him and pointed to Jafar. "We're running short on time, you, go!" she shouted. Jasmine panicked inside her head upon hearing this. Aladdin was next. Tears started pouring out of her face like a nonstop waterfall.

"Are you okay princess?" Jafar mocked, and laugh his maniacal laugh. "All we are doing is, _exterminating the street rats_!" Jafar pulled down the curtain and revealed Aladdin in his street clothes, without his little fez. He managed to get the cover over his mouth off of his face and shouted.

"Jasmine!" he called out. Jafar then shot him magic from his staff.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed from the top of her lungs. She turned her head, up at Maleficent who was staring down at her. "Please! Take me, do anything, let him go! Just don't hurt him!" Jasmine completely lost it. She had an expression of imense pain on her face, and the tears just kept coming and coming.

"Jasmine no!" Aladdin yelled back at her, then was shot again by Jafar. Jasmine tried getting out of the chair, but only managed to bring her, and her seat down. She cried harder as she hit the floor. But Jasmine didn't care if her face hurt from hitting the floor, she just wanted Aladdin safe. But all this helpless princess could do, was sob.

"Cry all you want princess! Nothing will save your Prince Abu-bu now!" Jafar laughed maniacally as he continuously struck Aladdin with shots from his staff. After exactly a minute, every single villain was quiet. They were all looking towards Maleficent, who was looking down, straight at Aurora. The only sound that could be heard were the sobs of the eight princesses. Aurora knew what was coming, and was glaring up at Maleficent. It was like the two were having a stare-down contest with each other, and nothing could get in their way. Without taking her eyes off of Aurora's, Maleficent snapped her fingers, and her goons opened the curtain for her. Aurora didn't look away from Maleficent, but know what was behind her. The other princesses gasped. Prince Phillip was shackled to the wall, in the worst condition than any of the other princes. The princesses didn't want to say anything to Aurora, who was still locked on to Maleficent's eyes. Maleficent finally spoke,

"Take them away, to their own separate chambers." Maleficent stood tall and was still looking at Aurora. The minions took the wailing princesses away to their own chambers. As Aurora was being taken away, she still kept her eyes on Maleficent. She shook her head at the mistress and the tears flowed down as she glowered at her enemy.

* * *

Hey guys! Alright, this chapter was PAINFUL because only imagine what the princesses were feeling!? -sigh- Once again I wanna thank the LOVELY readers. Thank you so much. Reviewers, Thank you! All of you guys matter to me, people who put this on their favs and followers, thank you all! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! What I keep seeing is grammar and spelling errors even though I spell check, so let me know if anything doesn't make sense. Alright that's all, I'll see you next time! Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	19. In The Dungeon

Tiana was in an empty room. The only light in the room was a dim lantern hanging over her head. She sighed, she wished all her friends would be safe and the villains be gone forever. She then started transforming from frog-humanoid to human over and over, trying to struggle out of her chair. The ropes couldn't make her slip out in any mucus covered way or form. _Naveen...Mama..._she thought. Tiana hung her head.

"Daddy...help me..." she said.

Cinderella tried turning back time before all of this happened. Every time she made an attempt, a grandfather in the corner flashed green, and would display the same time it was at the moment. Cinderella couldn't turn back or speed up time. All she could do was make the second hand stop in its place. All she wanted, was to dance with Prince Charming. She remembered when the Prince told her, that she was quite the dancer. That moment was something she'd treasure, til the ends of all time.

Rapunzel knew her hair better than anyone. If she was tangled in it, she could get herself out in no time. She managed to do so, the other half of her hair mangled in other things. At the end, was a big pair of scissors, only held apart by a string. The scissors would be triggered if she tried getting her hair out. She couldn't do anything now, except think about her life with Flynn. _Poor Flynn..._she thought. She'd do anything just to let him go free.

Ariel was put in a tank, with a giant oyster shell inhabiting it. The goons stuffed her into the oyster and slammed it shut. Tied up and inside a giant oyster was totally how she depicted her death. All that was keeping her company was a giant sticky pearl in the darkness. She didn't mind being underwater, no. She just didn't like doing nothing while her husband was being tortured to death. Her tears mixed with the sea water around her. She started humming a certain song. _Oh, the waves roll low,_ _and the waves roll high, and so it goes...u__nder a bright blue endless_ sky...It was her mother's song._ W__aves try to measure, the days that we treasure..._she sang in her head.

"Wave hello, and wave goodbye." she finished, whispering to herself.

Mulan slammed her fist against the walls. They wouldn't crumble at her feet. She didn't care if property damages were in her hands. She would destroy the whole castle for Shang. But no matter how the warrior tried, the walls of her prison didn't even crack. Shang was in danger. She couldn't risk losing him again! She wasn't going to lose him, if that was the last thing she'd fight for.

Snow White was weeping to herself, in corner of her dark chamber. She could hear Mulan in anger, Jasmine in anguish, Rapunzel crying, and nothing else. The air was cold, and the feeling of an omen crawled in through ever opening. One of the goons slid a plate of food through the feeding slot. Snow White stared at the plate of three, shiny apples from afar. They reflected Prince Florian's eyes, at least that's what she saw. She took an apple, and threw it against the wall. Then, threw the next one out the window. Almost throwing the last one, the young princess stopped. She stared down at the fruit, and just passed it between her two hands.

Jasmine couldn't stop crying. At first, the villains keeping her prisoner had to bang on the door for her to be quiet, only making her wail louder each time. In fact, every time she heard Mulan bang against the chamber neighboring hers, it made her cringe and sob harder. Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah, finally with her true love. But where is she now? She was against her enclosure's door, just begging nobody to let Aladdin go. It was a miserable sight. _Aladdin..._was all she could think. She didn't care what she said or did, all she knew was that she'd give her own life for his, and she would jump at her chance. She sat, head buried in her knees, just sulking.

Aurora..._tried_ to be strong. She succeeded for a couple of moments. Phillip is near death, and all she was doing was sitting in a chair. No use of using her powers, she could hear Mulan cursing and slamming the walls of her cell. If she didn't get out, nobody else would. Aurora just stared down at the floor, at her feet. When she looked up, she saw a familiar looking spinning wheel, in the corner of the room. Like before, she felt a bit, attracted towards it. _Maybe...if I bleed out the pain..._she thought. But no, she wasn't stupid. She turned away from it, and just stared at the door. She was going to be brave for Phillip.

As for Belle, she sat in the middle of the room, but she wasn't tied up to anything. The villains felt that she didn't need any restraining. Belle felt as if she was a failure. Failure to her friends, failure to Adam...She then thought about her father, and his words to her. "No daughter of mine, is ever a failure!" she heard Papa say in her head. The scene reeled in her mind like a mini movie. There was a young little French girl, with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a cute blue dress. She tinkering with some sort of mechanism, and it combusted right onto the floor. She saw the girl cry and run to her father, who was stunningly handsome as a young man. The little girl cried that she'd never be smart like her father, when the he spoke.

"Nonsense, **No daughter of mine, is ever a failure**!" he said notoriously. Just then, the door opened in their house and the little girl got excited.

"Mama!" she squealed. The words her father spoke rang through her head. Belle, the bookworm of the city she lived in, the daughter of an inventor, that was her. Let her prince and friends die while she just sat there? No. She wasn't going to let this happen, oh no she wouldn't. She searched the room for anything she could use. There was a lock, but nothing to pick with. She saw a table, and a pile of hay in the corner to the right of the door. A plan then formed in her brilliant mind.

* * *

What's with all these pain chapters?! They're all for effect. I love nothing more than emotion in a story, it really gives the words a certain purpose, and brings the whole tale to life. I THANK ALL READERS. THANK YOU. THANK YOU INFINITY. AND REVIEWERS, YOU DO YOU'RE THING. YOU'RE JUST AS AWESOME. I just love you all mwua! This will be special. Now I'll see you in a bit, I gotta take a break, and I'll start typing the next chapter. Remember, *clears throat* Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	20. The Escape

It was feeding time. The goon serving food looked into Belle's chamber. No one was there. Puzzled, it walked inside and stood in the center of the room, and being stupid, it left the door open. There was nothing but hay and a broken table against the wall in one corner. The goon was thinking what could've happened, and whether or not Maleficent should know. Belle watched him, and waited for the perfect time. As the goon turned to leave, Belle came up from behind, grabbed the key, and swung the door shut, trapping the goon. Belle went to find her friends' dungeon cells.

As she sneaked through the hallway, she heard a couple of guards coming from behind her. She had to find a place to hide, and fast. She spotted a rather big, round shield, leaned against the wall.

"What are we doing again?" one of the guards as they walked through the hall. Belle got a good look at them from behind the shield. One of them held keys, and the other held chains.

"The frog-girl prisoner, yeah, Shan Yu personally told me to change her restraints from rope to chains. He personally thought ropes were an idiot move by that voodoo guy, but we don't have any say in this." the other guard explained. They passed by, not suspecting a thing. Belle let out a sigh of relief. She slipped away from her hiding spot and quietly followed the guards. They turned right and followed a hallway, leading to a door, which was Tiana's cell. Belle stayed behind the wall, she notice the barred window.

"Psst, Tiana!" Belle whispered rather loudly. Tiana looked up and saw Belle in the window. "I'm here to rescue the girls, when you're done, come and find me."

"When I'm done? Belle why aren't you gonna rescue me?" Tiana asked.

"No need." Belle explained the whole thing to her. When the guards opened Tiana's door, they immediately started their work. They chained her, before cutting the ropes. But that didn't matter.

"Alright we're done. Back to the party?" the guards turned to leave. Tiana turned into her frog-human form and slipped right through the chains. The guards turned around and were horrified with what they saw. Tiana lunged at them, tied them up to each other, and shut the door.

"Nice job." Belle gave her a high-five, she didn't mind if there was mucus all over her hand. Thanks to Mulan's loud punching, the girls ran further down the hall, and found where the rest of the team was.

"Belle!" Snow White saw them through the little window on the door.

"Tiana!" Cinderella called from her chamber.

"We'll get you out." Belle began unlocking Snow White's door as fast as she can. Tiana broke open Cinderella's door and unstrapped her from the chair. Belle and Snow White made their way to Mulan's chamber.

"Guys, get me out, and let me at that..._that..._WITCH." Mulan's emotion was equivalent to a raging bull about to enter a ring.

"You'll have your chance." Belle replied calmly and finished unlocking her door. Tiana looked around for Ariel and Aurora on the upper floor. Belle followed the sound of Jasmine's sobs and found her door. Snow White could hear Jasmine telling herself that she'd absolutely change places with Aladdin.

"Oh please, Jasmine I'm the youngest of all us princesses, and even _I_ didn't act this way." Snow White rolled her eyes. Belle unlocked the door and heard something.

"Shh...quiet girls..." Belle listened as Jasmine threw her arms around her. The other princesses began to hear it too...Footsteps.

"Hurry, they're coming! Quick we have to find Rapunzel, Aurora, and Ariel! Let's go!" Bell ordered. She saw the shadows of the goons coming from the top of the staircase. Meanwhile, Tiana had found Aurora in her chamber.

"Belle's getting the other out. I'm covering you and Ariel." Tiana told her as she broke the lock the door with spear.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you Tiana!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Guys? Is that you?" Rapunzel called from across the hall.

"Rapunzel! I'll get you out in a second." Tiana ran over to Rapunzel's cell. Her feet made squishy sound every time she stepped. As she ran, Belle and the other girls arrived. Tiana found herself face to face with Belle.

"Tiana, the goons are coming, find Ariel, I'll handle this." Tiana nodded and went to find the mermaid girl. Belled unlocked Rapunzel's door and found the hair cut contraption.

"If I move, hmpf, my hair gets cut!" Rapunzel told Belle.

"We need to do something about that hair if we're trying not to get caught." Mulan pointed out. _Hmm..._Belle thought and scanned the room quickly.

"Alright girl's I'll hold up these scissors while you all style. Quick!" Belle ordered. The girls got to it. _This is a pretty heavy pair of scissors..._Belle thought to herself. The girls settled on a braid, just like Rapunzel had the first time she stepped in her kingdom.

"Done." Jasmine looked over at Belle who let the scissor go. The scissor had seem to cut a string that lead to...a huge boulder hanging above.

"Look out!" Belle shouted. The girls got out of the chamber safely and ran to find Tiana and Aurora.

"Where's Ariel?" Cinderella cried. The girls could all hear the goons coming from both ends of the hallway.

"I don't know I didn't find her." Tiana replied.

"Hide!" Belle pushed them all into a random dungeon cell. The girls stayed quiet, not making a sound. Aurora felt a tap on her shoulder. Snow White pointed to a huge tank of water in the back of the room.

"Girls," Aurora whispered as quietly as she can, "I think we've found Ariel." The girls crawled to the back of the room, sitting in front of the tank.

"She's not in there!" Rapunzel pointed out. It's true, she wasn't in their sight. All there was, was sand, a bit of seaweed, and a giant oyster. Snow White got up to get a better look, and banged her head on a shelf that hovered above her. Jasmine pulled her down and put a finger to her lips and made the "Ssh" sound. Aurora, Belle, and Cinderella saw a little can of oyster food was knocked off the shelf and it all spilled into the tank. The oyster opened it's mouth and they could see Ariel inside, eyes wide open. Ariel saw them too and squirmed around in the clam as it opened and closed its mouth, filtering the water. The girls stared at Ariel every time the oversized mollusk opened. The goons outside of the chamber have moved on, searching another part of the dungeon. As soon as they left, Tiana jumped into the tank and swam down to the oyster. It opened its mouth and Tiana looked at Cinderella. Cinderella gave a nod and froze time. Tiana grabbed Ariel and swam out. Cinderella unfroze time and the clam went back to opening and closing. The girls helped Ariel out of her ropes and took the bandana off of her face.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Ariel praised her friends.

"We all are, but you all know who we have to free next, the princes." Belle told them.

"My poor Aladdin!" Jasmine cried on Snow White's shoulder, who rolled her eyes and patted her on the head.

"Yeah but where are they?" Mulan asked.

"That's why we're going to find them." Belle replied.

"Where else would they be? Here in the dungeon!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Yes, but where in the dungeon?" Aurora asked her. Ariel was gonna say something, then realization hit her.

"Split up?" Belle asked.

"Split up, _and_ a distraction." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Alright, let's form the two rescue teams," Belle told them, "Mulan, you're with Tiana and Aurora. I'll go with Jasmine, and we're taking Rapunzel." Belle looked over at Snow White, Cinderella, and Ariel. "That leaves you three as bait." The three nodded. The girls got up and took deep breaths. "You all know what to do, we'll meet up in the main hall." Belle instructed. Cinderella, Ariel, and Snow White went outside of the room and stood in the hallway. Before the two rescue teams separated, Aurora tapped Belle on the shoulder.

"Told you, you were important to the team." she leaned over and whispered. Belle smirked.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rapunzel asked Ariel.

"Better than alright." She replied. Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel went up the left of the upper floor of the dungeon, and Aurora, Tiana, and Mulan went to the right.

"Alright girls, I say we lead them in here once they start running down the stairs." Ariel told them.

"But we'll be cornered." Cinderella pointed out.

"Er...that's right." Snow White said.

"Then what do we do?" Ariel asked. Cinderella didn't know what to say, when the girls heard the goons coming down the stairs. The girls got in fighting stance. Cinderella, using her little tricks as always, opening warp holes in the time zone and pushing goons into them. Ariel was right beside her, shooting water from the tank at the little demons. Snow White ran into the chamber and backed up against the tank. _She was right...I would be cornered..._she thought in her head. The goons held their weapons in front of them, making fake lunges at the princess. Snow White noticed the oyster in the tank.

"Help!" she shouted, and closed her eyes. There was a loud thud, and Snow White saw the oyster smash the goons under it. Snow White walked over to the creature and hugged it.

Tiana, Mulan, and Aurora were on the right side of the dungeon. They looked through the chambers and eventually found four princes.

"It's Eric!" Tiana pointed into one of the cells.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted.

"And we have Florian and Adam!" Aurora started busting the doors open using her voice.

"Shang!" Mulan busted the door immediately with a kick, destroyed his chains. The two embraced each other with a hug and kissed.

"I was afraid of losing you." Shang told her.

"You have no idea!" she yelled at him.

"Mulan, help me with the chains please!" Aurora tried prying off the chains that held Adam.

"Adam I'm so sorry about what happened earlier to you." Aurora looked at the badly beaten prince.

"As long...as Belle...is safe..." Adam breathed.

"She is." Aurora assured him. Mulan walked in and karate chopped the manacles. Mulan proceeded to break the chains off of Florian.

"Won't Snow White be glad to see you." Tiana's voice had a sort of hiss when she was in frog form, which didn't make sense to her. But what could she do?

"Snow White! I long to see her beautiful face!" Florian was the romantic poet, who fell on his knees as soon he was free with his arms outstretched towards the ceiling.

"How are we getting Eric?" Shang asked. Eric was also in a humongous tank, unconscious, with his foot chained to a metal ball.

"Break the glass." Tiana pointed out. Mulan walked up and punched the glass as hard as she could.

"I can't break it alone." Mulan turned to Aurora.

"Tiana, get in there and start working at his chains." Aurora threw her a fire iron, and Tiana caught it with her tongue. She jumped in and started poking. "Mulan, you and I are going to break this glass." Mulan started punching, and Aurora started singing a song with the highest notes she knew. Her voice ringed through the castle, making all of it shake. The princes watched, amazed. Three girls on the bottom floor could hear her.

"Aurora at work." Cinderella told Snow White and Ariel, as she gave a punch to a goon in her grasp. The glass started cracking and Eric was almost free. Finally, a loud shattering was heard, and water gushed out onto the floor. Tiana had Eric in her arms and carried him away from the mess. She put an ear to his chest.

"He's breathing, but he ain't moving." Tiana rolled up his sleeves to find the scars of the electric eel and jellyfish stings.

"Oo, Ariel will not be happy when she see's that." Aurora put a hand over her mouth. Mulan just stood next to Shang squeezing his hand. Aurora lead the princess down to where Ariel, Cinderella, and Snow White were.

"Florian!" Snow White ran to her prince, and he spun her in the air.

"Where's Belle?" Adam asked.

"Be patient, she's rescuing the others." Cinderella explained. Ariel fell onto Eric's body.

"Is he going to be okay? Oh no." she started crying.

"He'll be okay, we just need to wake him up." Tiana turned human. And helped Ariel tend to Eric.

"We better get to the main hall as soon as he wakes up." Aurora notified.

Belle, Rapunzel, and Jasmine were running like the wind up the stairs. The found the chambers where the princes were held in almost an instant. Belle immediately started unlocking doors.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel saw Flynn on his knees with his hands tied behind him. He looked up to see Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel!" he shouted back. Belle came to unlock their door.

"Hurry Belle, open the door!" Rapunzel begged her.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Belle unlocked it and moved onto the next one. Rapunzel burst in and hugged Flynn. She found a spare sword in the hallway and cut at his ropes.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn hugged her back. "You're safe!" he hugged tighter.

"I am, I am safe. Now let go so we can rescue the others." Rapunzel was being squeezed. Flynn let go and assisted in freeing the other princess. Jasmine looked through the chambers. Flynn, Charming, Naveen, Phillip...

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried. There he was, shackled to the wall. He slowly looked up but it was all a blur to him, though he'd know that voice anywhere.

"J-jasmine?" he weakly asked aloud.

"Yes, Aladdin it's me!" she answered. Belle unlocked the door and Jasmine rushed in. She threw her arms around him and cried a bit.

"Jasmine? W-what's going on?" he was weakened by Jafar's torture.

"I'm here to free you." Jasmine stepped back and used her telepathy to unlock the handcuffs. It was like a puzzle in her head, but she solved it for her love. Aladdin slumped to the floor on his knees. "I'm here now, you'll be okay." she caressed his face and hair.

"Jasmine, a little help here?" Rapunzel poked her head in the room. Jasmine supported Aladdin on her shoulder and she walked him. Belle was picking and Jasmine was using her powers to pick at the restraints.

"Tiana will be _very_ happy to see you Naveen." Belle told him as he was freed.

"And I am most happiest to see her!" he massaged his wrist. Charming came over and gave him brotherly hug.

"Alright, let's get to the main hall. That's where the meet is." Belle authorized.

* * *

Heck yeah! Go girls! Ending is coming VERY SOON. Only a couple of chapters to go. That's why I wanna thank everyone who's been here with the princesses to this point. Hope you all stay 'til the very end! Alright, I gotta start typing, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	21. No Time for Reuniting

Snow White, Ariel, and Cinderella waited with Mulan, Tiana, and Aurora in the main hall of Maleficent's castle. It was the same room where the "party" was being held. They kept quiet, and kept an eye out for any villains that would approach from any direction. Snow White heard footsteps and in ran Belle, Jasmine and Rapunzel.

"There they are!" Ariel pointed at their approaching friends. The girls waiting for them were so happy they made it safe.

"Adam!" Belle sighed.

"Belle!" he returned her call. Belle ran into Adam's arms and kept him in a tight embrace. Cinderella ran to Charming and her spun her in the air.

"Tiana!" Naveen smiled as big as he can for his sweet little beignet. The both ran into each other's with arms stretched out. Naveen and Tiana held each other in a locked hug. Aurora put a hand to her chest when she saw Phillip. He looked beaten up although he eagerly was trying to find Aurora among his friends. Aurora gracefully strode over to him.

"Phillip..." She put a hand on his cheek, then pulled him into a tight hug. As Phillip held her back, she felt a few tears roll down her face.

"We can't stay here." Mulan said after a few minutes.

"She's right, we have to get out of here. It's not safe." Rapunzel added.

"You've gotta get through us first." The princess looked up and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed with a pack of hundreds of hyenas behind them. Along the wall were also Shan Yu's Huns, Hook's pirates, some of Governor Ratcliffe's men, shadow creatures, and Maleficent's goons.

"Oo..." Snow White sucked air in through her teeth. The girls all looked at each other with unsure faces. Jasmine handed Aladdin, whom she was supporting on her shoulder the whole time, to Shang. Aurora placed herself in front of Phillip with her arms outstretched at her side. Belle pulled away from Adam and told him to get behind her. The princes were aware of their surroundings now, a bit out of mind, but still stable.

"It's fighting time." Cinderella rolled up her sleeves.

"Let's go girls." Aurora turned to face her friends, and put her game face on. The other princesses gave her a deceitful smile. The formed a circle, facing outward in their fighting stances.

"Stay behind us boys..." Belle began with a smile.

"The fun's only beginning." Ariel finished. They stood in their formation for about 30 seconds, awaiting Aurora's order. The scanned their opponents and strategized in their head.

"Go." Aurora gave the signal. The hyenas snarled and the princesses just glared at all of them. The Huns were the first to charge, and soon it was a big clash between the princesses and the villain army.

Mulan was throwing punches left and right, and she didn't miss. A few hyenas tried coming at her but she just kicked them into the air. Hook's pirates were waving swords in front of her face. Mulan stopped one of the swords between her two hand and twisted the pirate's wrist, hearing a yelp of pain. She then were ambushed by some Huns. She jumped in the air and kicked two of them while she was in the air.

Aurora used her voice projection to blast away as the villains that surrounded her. Her speed enhanced because of her sound waves, something she'd been practicing. Aurora was also able to use her power in sonokinetic constructs. As a pair of Huns ran at her, she was able to create a shield, using the vibrations of her sound. She finally tried her last trick, something she had always wanted to do. She sang as loud as she possibly can into the ground and it shook violently. Almost everyone were knocked to their feet except the princesses, who were used to this.

"You go Aurora!" Ariel exclaimed. She stood at the entrance of the staircase, leading down to the dungeon. The pirates, Huns, and a few hyenas surrounded her. Just what she wanted. Ariel summoned the water from the dungeon and created a wave that washed the thugs away. She came darting into and around the main hall shooting blasts of water at different targets, only missing a few. She bumped into a large, muscular pirate, who held a sword up in the air preparing to strike her. Ariel just stared up for only a few seconds and acted quickly. She used the water to shoot her in the air. Her hand motions were as if she was pulling a rope. The water followed her action and rose up to the ceiling. As she fell down with her back towards the ground, she did a front flip, landed on her feet, and deviously smiled at the horde of enemies coming at her.

Cinderella could freeze enemies in their own time. She slowed time down at times to properly dodge attacks. She came face to face with a few pirates. But Cinderella knew, manipulating time would be the best weapon in this situation. _If I could fool them..._she thought, then an idea appeared. Using her time perception manipulation, she made fake lunges at them. To the villains, it looked like there were multiple Cinderellas dashing towards them, but then disappeared before they could hit them. Cinderella threw in a few more carbon copies of herself and finally appeared behind them. She gave a quick tap on the shoulder to the pirates and as soon as they turned around, plunged her fist into their face.

Snow White and Belle were always together during fights. The two decided to stay close to Ariel for a bit.

"Belle, do you think you can stall while I go get help?" Snow White asked. Belle nodded in approval and Snow White ran out. Belle used a ribbon in her hair to fling pieces of rubble at enemies. She stayed up top near Maleficent's chair, which was all that she had for a shield. She calculated her targets in her mind before she would shot. Before making another shot, someone grabbed her shirt from behind. It was Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed who were laughing down at her. The stood in a threatening position, snapping their jaws at her. _Come on Snow..._Belle pleaded in her head. She closed her eyes at Banzai charging at her when they heard a whistle. The four stopped and looked up to see Snow White, riding a stag.

"Please, leave my friend alone." she stated in a snooty voice. She snapped her fingers and a bunch of forest animals emerged from nowhere and started attacking all the hyenas.

"Nice." Belle walked up and petted the deer.

"That's not all." Snow Whites showed her what she meant. She clapped her hands twice and on the castle walls were vines crawling out. The wrapped around some hyenas and held them tight in their grip.

"Even better!" Belle high fived Snow White and got on with the battle.

Jasmine didn't have much use for her telekinesis, since there was really nothing to throw at the enemy. She backed up against the wall and were surrounded with the henchmen of the villains. She held a palm out and used repulsion that knocked all that surrounded her backwards. She ran back into the middle of the room where princes were. Jasmine shot orbs of power at the villains, protecting the princes.

"Jasmine help!" she heard Naveen call. She quickly turned around to see all the guys in a heap of trouble. The enemies circled them, and just as they were about to make their move, Jasmine put a force field around them, keeping them safe just in time. Jasmine could see Aladdin smile at her, and she flashed one back before continuing the fight.

Tiana hopped around, handling the shadow creatures. They were hers. She stomped on them, and rounded them up with her tongue. Once she had them in her grasp, should would just completely destroy them. The shadow creatures feared Tiana, and tried to get away. She also was essential for covering her friends. She was able to dodge easily by jumping and being slippery, and jumped around the room helping one friend at a time until the enemy were eliminated.

Rapunzel was back in action. With her hair in a lasso, she rounded up hyenas and men together, and hurling them across the room into a wall. She whipped them like they were slaves and she was the one to keep them in line. She then lay her hair down on the floor in a snare trap. Once the

enemy had stepped in it, she focused her energy and her hair electrified.

The princes were _very_ surprised at this. They have never seen anything like it, and they've _never, ever, _seen this side of the their wives before. Adam didn't like the idea of Belle fighting at first, but at the end was very proud of her. Naveen was a little creeped by Tiana's frog-humanoid form. But he had to admit it was amazing how she fought. Shang was _extremely_ proud of Mulan, so was Aladdin with Jasmine. Prince Charming and Florian were amazed at their wives performance. Eric smirked and knew Ariel was capable. Flynn even teared up a bit. When the fight was over, Aurora walked over to Phillip to embrace him. The princesses congratulated each other on their work, and couldn't help but smile when they saw Aurora kiss Phillip.

"How sweet." The princesses and their princes looked up at whom that voice came from.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm getting busier by the day, and I had a LOT of stuff go on ever since I last uploaded and I mean a LOT. But it's all good, and now I have finished chapter 21! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm actually gonna try and get the final chapters out as fast as I can because time is running out for me, and when I start school I hardly write stories at all. :( But let's not worry about that now. Please review! I really want to know how the story is working out for you lovely readers, and just say whatever you think. Again, Thank y'all for everything. You're all beautiful! (Don't forget that) That's all I can say, and I'll actually see you guys REAL soon so see you all later, and remember to Read on, and your imagination will stay strong.


	22. The Final Battle

The main villains stared down at the princes and princesses.

"You girls have done excellent." Ursula complimented. Queen Grimhilde was behind her, in witch form, cackling. Lady Tremaine was looking down at the girl with her signature death glare and Gaston smirked at Belle.

"Too excellent, in my opinion." Mother Gothel spat.

"Now you shall deal with us, fair princesses..." Jafar began. The rest of the villain bunch looked over at Maleficent, awaiting for her to finish the statement. She sat up from her throne and eyed Aurora out of the other princesses.

"And _all_ the powers, of hell." Maleficent concluded. Aurora turned to face the princesses and they all gave her big smiles. Belle and Snow White gave an approving nod, Ariel winked at her, Jasmine gave her a mischievous grin, Rapunzel grabbed a hold of her hair to assure her, Tiana transformed, and Mulan put both her fists up, ready to fight.

"We've got this." Rapunzel told her.

"Yeah, we can take 'em." Jasmine clapped and rubber her hands together.

"We're ready." Belle added.

"We know what to do." Cinderella assured her. Aurora smiled and turned to face the villains again.

"Girls, let's do this." Aurora stated.

"Ha!" Maleficent raised her arms in the air, making lightning strike the skies.

"GO!" Aurora ordered. The villains all moved at the same time with each other, and the princesses themselves. The room was like a giant arena to them. It was all one huge, violent clash of good and evil. The villains put up a good fight against the girls, their strength was almost equal.

"Snow, get the princes out of here!" Mulan called out while blocking a hit by Shan Yu. Snow White heard, and came over to the princes who were huddled together in the corner.

"Come with me." she whispered and waved for them to follow her. She them lead through a dark hallway, and then heard a cackling noise.

"Who was that?" Naveen panicked.

"Come on, I bet it was nothing." Flynn put a hand on Naveen's shoulder, acting tough. The cackling was heard a again, and Flynn hid behind Naveen's cape, pulling out a frying pan out of his satchel.

"Really?" Shang asked him. Flynn just smiled a huge comedic grin. After a few moments, the laughter was getting louder and louder.

"Come out!" Snow White ordered, but didn't get a response. Flynn stood up and backed away from Naveen.

"There's no one here!" he flung his arms out, with the frying pan in his right hand, and felt it hit something.

"Ouch." Aladdin saw who it was. It was Queen Grimhilde.

"Her face couldn't get uglier." Eric laughed.

"Alright, there _has_ to be a faster way out of here..." she looked for an exit, but heard some neighing instead. "The horses!"

"Oh that's right!" Florian just remembered they all went on their journey with their horses.

"We _have _to find them." Adam demanded.

"And we will." Charming spoke.

"Come on, I hear them over here." Snow White and the princes followed the sound of their steeds into a dark stable.

"There you are!" Naveen outstretched his arms at the sight of his horse.

"Samson!" Phillip walked over to his best friend.

"Sahara, shh, it's me, _Aladdin_." Aladdin petted Sahara's nose. Flynn looked around and gasped when he saw a particular white horse.

"Maximus!" Flynn ran to him, as Maximus did the same. After a few seconds of praising each other, the two noticed how they were acting, and went back to being bitter with each other.

"Alright, just go out this hall, look for a downward staircase. Follow it down and you'll be at the gates." Snow White peeked into the hall to see if anyone was there. One by one, the princes rode out on their noble steeds. Florian was the last to leave, and stopped to talk to Snow White.

"I must go." Snow White grabbed his hands and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Take my horse, you might need it." he told her.

"No, I can't, Florian you must get out of here." she explained.

"I'll be fine, I'm just worried about _you_." Florian insisted kissed her hand. He then began running after the other princes. Snow White sighed, climbed onto his horse, and rode it to battle.

Snow White felt very happy about protecting her prince, and returned to the scene of war. She looked around for which one of her friends to aid, and saw Cinderella having a bit of trouble.

"You can beat her Cinderella!" Snow White called out. Cinderella was using her time perception to confuse Lady Tremaine, who was shooting her with magic from a wand of her on. Snow White thought of lightning things up and encouraging her friends. "Cinderella!" she called out.

"Kind of busy here Snow White." she shouted as she dodged another shot of magic.

"Sing with me!" Snow White cleared her throat. "Salagadoola, mechika boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," she began, "Put them together and what have you got? _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." _Cinderella got the feel of it and joined in.

"Salagadoola, menchika boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," Snow White sang by herself.

"It will do magic, _believe it or not!"_ Cinderella tricked Lady Tremiane, and managed to take her wand. "Bibbidi," Cinderella whispered and held both ends of the wand. Her stepmother just stood there , sweating bullets. "Bobbidi," Cinderella gripped the wand now, applying pressure.

"Do it Cindy!" Snow White shouted from afar.

"Boo." Lady Tremaine gasped and Cinderella snapped the wand in half.

"Yes!" Snow White raised a fist in the air. She then rode over to Cinderella and praised her.

"We've gotta help the others." Cinderella told her.

"I wouldn't dream of _not _helping our friends." Snow White pulled on Florian's horse's reigns. "Belle!" The brunette princess looked up to see Snow White and Cinderella on the horse.

"Get on!" Cinderella grabbed her friend as Snow White helped pull her on. The girls saw Gaston, Queen Grimhilde, and Lady Tremaine chasing after them.

"To the kitchen!" Belle ordered Snow White, shouting over the noise and horse's neighs.

"Why there?" Cinderella frantically asked. The horse's neighs were getting louder.

"Just _trust_ me! Go Snow White!" Belle yelled. The three princesses rode away into a pantry, surprisingly filled with food.

"Come on, I have an idea." Belle handed them each a piece of fruit.

-After a few minutes-

Queen Grimhilde, Lady Tremaine, and Gaston both crept into what was left of the dining hall, and searched for the three girls. They searched for any room, closet, or space the princesses could've been hiding.

"They can't get far..." The Queen croaked. They stood in silence, and out of the shadows, busted in the princesses, holding various fruits in her hands.

"_Bonjour, madame_," Belle began singing and threw fruit at Lady Tremaine's face.

"_You must be hungry_," Snow White followed up and threw some oranges. She and Cinderella grabbed some plums and just shot them out in different directions.

"_Here take, a bite_," Cinderella shoved an apple into The Queen's wide open jaw.

"_They're very sweet._" Snow White smiled wide and splattered a tomato onto Queen Grimhilde's face.

"_And you, Gaston, I can't believe you._" Belle was about to throw a watermelon at his face.

"_There's so much more than you're provincial life_," Cinderella whispered in her ear and encouraged her. Belle looked at her, smiled, and turned back to Gaston.

"And no, I'll never _ever_ be your wife." Belle glared at Gaston, and planted the watermelon on his head.

"Oh dear, what a mess." Snow White said in the innocent but guilty voice. Snow White skipped to the closet, grabbed a broom, mop, and a pail of water. She handed both of her friends their cleaning supplies.

"Just...whistle while you work." Snow White began to sing as she swept up the fruit. "And cheerfully together, we will tidy up the place." Cinderella and Belle picked up what she was doing.

"So hum a merry tune," Belle then smirked. The girls hummed to the song.

"It won't take long til there's a song to help you set the pace." Snow White came over and kicked Gaston's leg as hard as she could.

"And as you sweep the room," Cinderella ringed out the mop over Lady Tremaine, soaking her all over.

"Imagine that the broom," Snow White sang.

"Is something that you use, to whack a witch, a big shot and an ugly hag right on their capitulum..." Belle noticed Gaston regaining his consciousness and she threw the bucket on top of his head. The girls weren't really beating the villains with the objects, but rather poked them out with them.

"Alright enough, we gotta get back to the others." Belle pulled the girls onto the horse and they rode back into the main hall.

"Come on, Tiana, shtick 'em!" Ariel cheered for her friend. She then looked to find Ursula, who was running off to the back of the castle. Ariel followed her. She got to the place where the castle was completely destroyed and you could see the ground, or in this case, _water._ Maleficent's castle was high above water. Ursula jumped in and Ariel followed after her. "Running away Ursula?" she called out, bubble forming as she spoke under water.

"Run away? My dear, no. I've led you here." Ursula's magic was definitely stronger and had its advantages under water. But Ariel was a mermaid after all, and she flawlessly managed to dodge and attack. She was angry, creating whirlpools and typhoons. Jets of sharp water beams inflicted good damage.

"I admit that in the past I've been a sweetheart, never mean or unfriendly, to anyone. But you see Ursula _dear_, I'm proud enough to jeer, you're _despicable_ and wicked as the rest," Ariel sang as she created an orb around her self, "_True_? Oh yes." She smirked. Ursula glared at the princess and sent out more spells at her. "But I fortunately have the superpowers, to rid this world from debris such as _you," _Ariel had Ursula trapped in a vortex. "and now, _Auntie_ please don't cry, surely you won't die, I'll keep you here and eliminate the rest, _piece of cake._" Ariel created a trap for Ursula under water by using her vortex. "Well you poor unfortunate soul..." Ariel shook her head and shot out of the water.

Tiana hopped around, avoiding Dr. Facilier's shadow. She had to get rid of it in order to get to the shadow man directly.

"You can't just keep jumping away," he laughed. Tiana hissed and unrolled her slimy tongue. Using her shadow, she grabbed Dr. Facilier's shadow from its ankle.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Dr. Facilier was being dragged along with his shadow. Tiana pulled him so that she could look down, right into his eyes.

"If you relax it will enable me, to do anything _I_ please," She hissed. She used her tongue to slam him left to right, against the walls, the floor, just beating him up into a pulp.

"Tiana, sure...we can...work this out..." Dr. Facilier managed to say. Tiana grabbed him by his ankle and slammed him again.

"Now excuse me, I've got friends on the other side." she croaked.

"Don't run princess!" Jafar called out. Jasmine ran circles around him, through the other princesses' fights. _What am I gonna do..._she thought.

"Gotta keep, one jump, ahead of his scepter, one swing, away from the snake!" Jasmine sang as she dodged every of Jafar's assaults. Her moves synchronized with her singing. "Come _on_, Jafar just give me a break!" she shouted. "One jump ahead of the loonies," as she dodged getting hit by other villains, "Can't see, through all this smoke, I have hoped, that this is all one big joke."

"The street rat has quite an influence on you princess." Jafar used his staff to try and hypnotize her.

"I think,_ not_." Jasmine used her telepathy to bring the staff to her and she banged in hard on the ground. The staff broke and now Jafar was out of power. "No potion on you this time." she glared at him. Jafar did not know what to do, and stood there stuttering. "You're going to _pay_, for what you did to Aladdin!" she threw the useless staff aside and walked up to Jafar with her fist back, ready to strike.

Mulan just loved that she got a chance to beat Shan Yu with her own hands. She would do her regular techniques, but it caused so much damage because of her super strength.

"You must be swift as a coursing river." she taunted him. She had taken his sword, and snapped it in half like a toothpick. Now Shan Yu had only his fists to protect him. "With all the force of a great _typhoon_," she came from behind and palmed his back.

"This is for Shang." Mulan caught him off guard, and punched him in the gut. He let out a grunt of pain and Mulan flipped him over onto his back. "You're lucky there are no fireworks here." and with that, she punched him across the face."With all the strength of a raging fire," she swung around on the floor and tripped him, knocking him out. She clapped the dust out of her hands. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." she said to herself and smiled.

After swinging around, having Mother Gothel chase her, Rapunzel swung back with both her feet out. Rapunzel had Gothel's wrist on her hair.

"You want that energy mother?" Rapunzel felt the surge of electricity and it jolted Mother Gothel briefly.

"Let me go Rapunzel, you were always a bratty, little, girl." she spat. Rapunzel heard enough and lassoed Mother Gothel with her locks.

Aurora faced her enemy, Maleficent.

"Dear Aurora, you know as a baby, you were as pathetic and helpless as you are now." The Mistress of All Evil taunted. "You've crushed my friends, but who needs them?" she smiled a twisted, wicked smile. She started a maniacal laugh and fire surrounded her. She transformed into a dragon, towering over the princesses, and even broke through the ceiling.

"We've got your back." Mulan stepped behind Aurora. The princesses stood spread out on high alert. Maleficent breathed fire and they all scattered.

"Girls, attack. Rapunzel, hold her down, and Ariel, help with the fire." Belle instructed. "Snow, let's ride around and jab at her." Belle picked up the two sharpest items she saw at the moment, handing one to Snow White, who nodded and dove the horse. Aurora sang as loud as she can using her voice projection. At the same time, Cinderella flew up to eye level with the creature and used time perception to confuse Maleficent. The dragon was distracted from the other attacks by looking in different directions for Cinderella. Belle and Snow White rode in circles around Maleficent, poking at her feet. Rapunzel came in and pulled her hair into a lasso. She aimed, and got Maleficent by the neck. To restrain her more, she electrocuted her as strong as she can. Ariel just pulled as much water as she can and shot at Maleficent's face, and extinguished fires.

"Ariel, water and electricity, together!" Rapunzel called out to her. Ariel nodded and understood. Ariel shot water where Rapunzel's hair was around Maleficent's Mistress of All Evil screeched in agony. Mulan kicked up stones from the rubble and kicked or threw them at Maleficent's neck. Jasmine helped her by using her telepathy to move rocks into Maleficent's face. Tiana used her tongue and it wrapped around Maleficent's jaws, which kept her from snapping at them and from breathing fire. This was Aurora's move. She flew up to Maleficent's face and sang the highest note she can, as loud as she can. The huge reptile tried wailing in pain. Soon after, Maleficent slumped to the floor.

"I know you Maleficent, and not from _any _dream." Aurora put her hands on her hips and stood over the inanimate dragon's head. She put a foot on the top of Maleficent's head.

"I think...we're done." Cinderella came to her side.

"She's out cold." Ariel stood up.

"I can't believe it, we did it!" Rapunzel threw her arms in the air.

"We did good." Mulan smiled.

"Good job girls." Belle jumped off of Snow White's horse. Snow White was clapping with a bright smile on her face.

"Well what d'ya know." Tiana transformed back into a human.

"I'm so glad we are _done_." Jasmine announced in an exhausted voice.

"Ladies, let's go home." Aurora turned to her friends with a loving expression. The girls went in for a group hug, now everyone was safe. After all, safety being ensured was the job of superheroes.

* * *

Heyyy readers! About the singing in this chapter, if you didn't like it, then I am sorry. I thought it'd be a cute idea since, what is a disney movie with no singing? Not a very good one. XD But, I have news. The next chapter, will be the last. :) Yes. This is the second to last chapter. Our adventure is closer than ever to it's end. It's been a wonderful journey with you all and I love you readers soooooooo much. Reviews, I'm forever thankful. Thank you times a million to everybody who even clicked on this story. Know that I love you all. MWUA. Please review this chapter, it's the longest one :p and again thank you all. I really want to know what you guys think, positive or negative so go ahead and tell me. Thanks so much, I'm happy you enjoyed this chapter, if you didin't then I apologize. I'll see you at the end, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	23. Relieved

The princesses ran out of the castle, where surprisingly, the princes were waiting at the draw bridge. They all stood in a huddle with their horses.

"Eric!" Ariel started running, past her friends and into her husband's arms. Snow White on Florian's horse was the only one who could keep up with her. Snow White returned the horse to her prince and he held her up in the air.

"You are all here!" Belle shouted in happiness.

"We couldn't leave you, we're princes after all." Adam replied. Belle started petting Phillipe.

"It's done, we did it!" Rapunzel cheered. Flynn came in and gave her a teddy bear hug.

"That was pretty cool." he complimented her.

"Why were the villains after you girls anyway?" Eric said as her stroked the back of Ariel's hair.

"They wanted to use _us _as weapons to take over." Mulan answered.

"What about _you_ guys?" Jasmine asked as she snuggled up in Aladdin's arms.

"Bait. They knew you'd come for us." Charming replied.

"I knew we could do it." Cinderella smiled.

"And so we did." Tiana nodded at her friend.

"Tiana you were amazing!" Naveen took her by surprise and praised her.

"It was wondrous!" Snow White threw her arms up in the air. Aurora gave a sigh of relief everything was over, and that all her friends were safe. She felt a hand hold hers from behind and she turned around. It was Phillip.

"You, are one incredible girl." he smiled and put her hands between his two. Aurora's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. The two went in for a kiss that lasted for about a minute. After they broke away, everybody just stood there, in pairs.

"Let's not hang out here, let's celebrate. At home!" Shang gave Mulan a proud look. The princes all got on their horses and asked the princesses to get on.

"Actually, you boys can ride the horses." Rapunzel told them.

"Than how-" Naveen asked.

"We can fly." Belle smirked. The boys just stood there, astonished.

"Race y'all!" Tiana announced. The girls kicked off the floor and rocketed into the air. The guys then stepped into action and rode off.

"That was pretty amazing." Cinderella sighed and said tot he girls.

"Oh it was." Snow White smiled.

"It was _great_ work girls." Aurora glorified her friends, they deserved it.

"It feels good. Knowing that whoever you care for, is safe. Our friends, our husbands..." Jasmine understood the duty of a hero.

"We make the _best_ team." Ariel told them.

"You bet." Belle replied. The girls flew over the forest, and were approaching the kingdom.

"Looks like we got here first." Mulan notified. As soon as the girls touched down, they heard the hoof beats of horses. The princes came riding up to the drawbridge of Aurora's castle, where the girls have landed.

"Aw, they beat us." Flynn crossed his arms and put on a grumpy face. "It's because you were too slow." he whispered to Maximus. Maximus neighed in disbelief.

"You two, no fighting." Rapunzel squinted her eyes at them. The two knew that they couldn't act against Rapunzel so they stopped, but pouted. As soon as Sahara saw Jasmine, he threw Aladdin off of his back and ran towards her. Phillip got off of Samson and put Aurora on the saddle in his place. The rest of the princes and princesses were heading into the castle.

"So, what will we do to _celebrate _this _momentous_ occasion?" Ariel asked Aurora.

"How else do we celebrate things?" She replied.

"Oh no, I gotta get a new pair of shoes then." Cinderella joked. The girls laughed.

"It's a ball then." Belle made a note of it.

"Well, you boys get ready, Phillip, please tell father that we are holding a ball, and we'll see you." Aurora got off of Samson at the entrance of her home. Phillip kissed her hand and bowed to her, making Aurora blush. The girls went up to their rooms and got themselves prepped up for the ball. Cinderella got herself some new, sparkly shoes, Mulan had new ribbons to go along with her traditional dress, Belle didn't do anything new with her outfit, but did do something new with her hair, Jasmine had no changes, Rapunzel put on a purple ball gown, Tiana wore her sparkly poofy dress, Snow White wore nothing new, Ariel got into the pink dress that she wore when she first stayed with Eric, and Aurora tried on blue for a change. As Aurora put a crown on her head, the door of her room busted open and the princesses walked in, talking and laughing.

"You ready Sleeping Beauty?" Ariel joked. Aurora forced herself to yawn.

"Yep." she answered.

"Can you guys help me with my hair?' Rapunzel pulled in the rest of her hair into the room.

"Sure Rapunzel." Tiana smiled and helped pull her hair in.

"Braid?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes please." Rapunzel thanked Tiana, Jasmine, Cinderella, and Belle as they got to work on her hair.

While the girls conversed, a bright light shone into the room from the window. Fairy dust appeared in the air all around, and there stood the three good fairies, and Cinderella's fairy god mother.

"Girls, we are so proud of you." Fauna told them in her sweet voice.

"You did very well dears." Flora tapped her wand on her palm.

"Now, we have something to tell you." Fairy Godmother smiled.

"W-what is it?" Cinderella asked. The fairies looked at each other and smiled. Jasmine read the mind of the fairies and gasped.

"Your powers, they'll be lifted." Flora answered. The princesses were shocked, sad even.

"But..." Ariel didn't know what to say.

"You want to keep them don't you?" Merryweather understood from their expression.

"This what we wanted at the start, but then I feel...our powers, were _part_ of us." Aurora explained with a blank expression.

"I honestly can't deal with mine though." Mulan reminded Aurora of all the property damage she has caused her friend.

"And in order for me to maintain self control, I should get rid of this ability." Jasmine hated to say it, but it was true. She couldn't help herself from reading every single of her friends' minds.

"I like being super smart but, I want to discover on my own what my knowledge can become." Belle smiled.

"I can't be a frog...thing forever." Tiana tried to phrase. The other girls just looked at each

other.

"Flora, I think it's best if we didn't have any powers." Aurora smiled.

"We're pretty super without them!" Rapunzel agreed. The fairies just looked among each other and gave approving nods.

"So it shall be." Fairy Godmother raised her wand. From the princesses, a sort of force was sucked out of them.

"How do you feel dears?" Fauna asked.

"Refined." Cinderella replied.

"Have fun at the ball girls." Merryweather smiled.

"Thank you, so much." The girls said together. The fairies nodded to them, and with a flick of their wands, they disappeared. The princesses just stood in their same spot for a few moments, until Snow White spoke up.

"What are we all here for? We have a ball to attend!" Snow White put the energy back into her friend's feelings.

"Let's _celebrate_!" Rapunzel threw her arms in the air. She and Snow White squealed together and were the first ones out the door. The rest of the girls laughed and followed each other out of the room. Snow White and Rapunzel stood at the beginning of the staircase, waiting for their friends.

"Why didn't you go on?" Mulan asked.

"Well, we thought we'd wait." Snow White replied.

"So we can all walk down together to look good." Rapunzel added. The girls took a deep breath, and as they all walked down the stairs together, the people in the ball room, the princesses, and Aurora's parents looked up at them. The princes stared in amazement, and the subjects stood applauding. After descending from the chambers, the party went back to people talking and eating.

"You look good. I've always thought blue was your color." Phillip complimented Aurora. She blushed and was marveled at his suit which was so clean, it even shined. "Let's dance?" he took her hand. Aurora nodded and walked with him into the circle. Cinderella joined in with Charming.

"Belle, you...amazing." Adam brushed hair out of her face.

"_Adam_..." Belle laughed. He bowed to her, and asked to dance. "I'd love to." she answered. Snow White stood next to Florian and they watched the dancing. Suddenly, Florian picked Snow white up by the waist and twirled her around into the dance floor. She laughed and was taken by surprise.

"Hey, _babe, _you wanna dance?" Flynn gave Rapunzel a wide, toothy smile. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, and pulled _him_ into a waltz. Ariel was clapping along to the music, standing next to Eric.

"Dance with us Mulan!" she looked to her friend. Mulan backed up with her hands up.

"Oh no, I'm not the dancer." she pulled off. Ariel shrugged.

"Suit yourself." she then skipped over to Eric, and they too went to dance. Mulan stood next to the food table with Shang.

"You want to try?" Shang asked her. "It looks simple enough."

"I'm good." Mulan gave her bunny cheek smile. Naveen and Tiana stood near Mulan and Shang.

"Dance with me?" Naveen showed her the dance floor.

"You know I can't waltz Naveen." she told him.

"You don't have to." Naveen pulled her into the square, and started swinging to the music.

"That looks fun!" Rapunzel saw them dancing, and started dancing like that with Flynn.

"I'm not quite the dancer, I feel awkward." Jasmine leaned over to Mulan and whispered.

"Me neither, it's fine." Mulan told her. Jasmine just nodded and stood close to Aladdin, who was stuffing his face with cheese cubes.

"_Aladdin_!" Jasmine put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Aladdin muffled. Jasmine just scoffed and rolled her eyes. After a few moments, Jasmine looked at Mulan, who was looking back at her. The both nodded, and pulled their princes into the circle, starting to dance.

"We had an amazing experience ladies." Aurora told the girls while dancing in the circle.

"We did. " Cinderella agreed.

"You're doing great Mulan and Jasmine!" Ariel provided support to their friends who were feeling as awkward can be.

"Are you sad we lost our powers?" Belle asked them.

"Not at all." Snow White answered. "Sure I miss it, but life's still fun."

"Let's just say," Tiana let Rapunzel finish.

"We're _pretty_ super." Rapunzel concluded. The ballroom was filled with music, laughter, dancing, and good spirit. It didn't matter if the princesses had no powers, they were still considered their kingdom's heroines. The next time trouble knocks on the earth's door, the princess would be there to answer it.

***Super hero voice* "And so, the Disneyverse is once again, saved by the beautiful princesses from danger. Join us again next time, on...-zooming noises and the princesses fly into the air- The Super Princesses!"**

* * *

How did you guys like it? :) I just want to thank everyone who has been with this story since the beginning. I just thank everyone who clicked or read one word of this story, from the people who were with me from the start, to the people who just jumped onto the ride. Readers, reviewers, people who favorite, followers, you are all wonderful. Do NOT forget that. Just thank you so much. I love you all. And I really thank the people for the constructive reviews and the people who say that I should keep writing. Thank you so much. I might make another chapter, explaining the magic of the story and how I made it happen as an added bonus. I always always love to know the inspiration for things and I'll give that to you guys. Why? Because I love youuuu alllllllll. Thanks so much guys. Summer is my story time where I write amazing stuff, seasonal stories sometimes never happen because of school :( But that's okay! I just praise you guys, and please, tell me what you think of this story over all in the reviews. Tell me, why this story was a good/bad one, tell me what intrigued you into clicking this story, I'd just loved to know. It's been a long journey, what did you think? I'd love to know. Again, thank you guys. Remember one thing, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


	24. The Making of The Super Princesses

Hey guys! This is the bonus chapter that I mentioned about how I thought up this story, and I figured if you guys read this, maybe you can use some of my techniques if you're new to writing. This story went _really well_. Better than I expected actually. And I want to thank all of you guys for accompanying the princesses in their duty of justice. Lastly, this is another disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY'RE ALL DISNEY'S WORK. **Enough talk; let's see how the magic happened!

**Story Concept/Idea: **This was actually my first Disney Fanfic. Some of you may believe it, some may not, but I'm telling you it is. When I decided to write a Disney fan fiction, I knew it had to be faithful to the Disney stories to make sense. For example, I refer to the world they're in as the Disney verse. I imagine it to be like our world, but without us, and of course the lands that Disney created (Agrabah, the princess' kingdoms, Atlantica, etc.). It's a parallel world that is populated by all Disney characters. So we've got the Disney idea done; now we decide what the story. Superheroes. At the time, I was crazy about the princesses, and I was looking a picture of the Disney Princess line. I noticed they all had different colors that would make them pop out. Then colors lead me to thinking, superheroes. I wrote the idea down immediately and thought whatever part of the plot I could. Of course I thought, _Disney Princesses are gonna save the day from Disney Villains…_ Like I said, _that_ makes sense to most people. I wouldn't make the princesses fight The Joker (although that'd be interesting) because it's just so random and it doesn't quite fit.

**Development of Concept/Idea:**_So I have my idea, and it's my first story so…now what do I do? I'm stuck…_Was my thoughts after I have gotten my idea. Let me tell you how I development almost all my story ideas. Research. If you call watching a lot of movies "research" then you could call it that. If you don't, just think of it as reference. Since it was a hero story, lots of action scenes, and I saw a lot of people liked that. I watched superhero movies like Sky High, The Avengers, Superman, The Dark Knight, Spider-man, I thought back on Teen Titans(which I write stories for if you are interested), and I was able to pick up story elements from there. For example, getting their powers. Again, it had to make sense. I'll get into the details when I talk about characters. Heroes, well in our story we're talking about Heroines, also face problems that affects them in some way. For example, the fight between Ariel, Jasmine, and Mulan. Ariel felt that she should stay with her family since the group wasn't able to stop the attacks before they happened, and after the fight, the group was strong enough if they worked together, thus making the group's bond stronger. Last concept idea that I think is required for all superhero moves, is the final battle. I made my battle related to Disney again by having the villains all together, and the big dragon at the end. Makes sense, since it's a Disney story.

**Characters and Development:** Now, let's dive in to our stars of the story. I will be talking about the character's roles and how their powers fit.

Ariel - Ariel is an adventurous girl, she loves her family and friends and so I used that to create an internal conflict with her. WATER POWERS. Obviously.

Aurora - Elegant lady, leader of the group, loves to sing. _Hmm…loves to sing huh?_...That lead me to her power. I found her to be more of the leader instead of Cinderella because honestly, I grew up watching Sleeping Beauty from hours on end and to me, she felt like a leader. Don't get me wrong, Cinderella would be an amazing leader, that's why she was second in command. But I just felt that Aurora could handle it better.

Belle - Now I'm just going to say this now, Belle is not my favorite princess. I DON'T WANNA OFFEND ANYONE SO IF I SO I DON'T MEAN TO! :O She's my least favorite. But that doesn't mean I just throw her aside because I know there are people out there who their favorite princess is Belle. I don't hate her. I tried to give her a big part, and some people say I did, but inside I feel like I didn't. Now about her character in the story, yes she is the smart one. She has super intelligence. I have deleted paragraph (or deleted scene whatever you guys prefer to call it) that showed how she realized what her powers were, but I didn't feel like it was strong enough to hold up in the story. But I do feel, without Belle, the princesses would have never gotten through.

Cinderella – Now Cinderella is a lovely gal. Her powers related with time, inspired by the whole 12 o'clock situation in her movie (it makes sense right?!). She's an amazing second in command, keeping the ladies in control. In the final battle scene, I don't know I you'd call her breaking Lady Tremaine's wand kind of wicked because she did it slowly with a sort of hatred. At least, that's what I saw. If you saw it another way, it works just as well, maybe even better. It just made me think she was crushing her stepmother's spirit, just like she did to her.

Jasmine – If you guys can tell, that's great. Jasmine is my favorite princess. Spunky, funny, outgoing, and she can finally do what she thinks she's capable of. With the Ariel and Jasmine/Mulan fight, I found that Jasmine would be the one to actually make the fight worse, being the character she is.

Mulan – Oh yeah, this is the action packed missy here. I gave her a bit of comedy with her constantly destroying Aurora's interior, because she didn't know how to control her strength. And being a kung Fu master, okay maybe not master but…you get the point; she wouldn't know how to control it. Kung Fu is a bout balance and control, yes, but like she said in Mulan 2, she's still learning herself.

Rapunzel and Snow White – I merged these two together because they are my comic reliefs. My sweeties who are amazing comic reliefs. I would have these two be the center of hilarity in any story. In fact, I'll make a story about just these two, and it will comedic. I know all princesses have the power to talk to animals, but the real power within Snow White is that she can talk them into aiding them in fights, which you see throughout the story. Rapunzel's power was easier to figure out. She has hair, and the way she uses it in her movie, just give me an idea she can use it in a fight.

Tiana – YES TIANA! Tiana is the third most responsible woman in the group. She's a toughie to knock down. Her power was to turn into a humanoid frog, and let me tell you the inspiration for that. I'm sure if you have deviantart you know about the Twisted Disney Princesses line. That was the inspiration for Tiana's powers, or what she looked like.

The Villains – The whole goal of the villains was to take over the Disney verse. Their plan was to use the princesses against all of Disney, but things had gone haywire when they find out they obtained powers. I always thought, wouldn't it be nice if they all plotted against Disney together.

I hope you can see the main things I put into a story when I write. For me, strong characters, LOTS of research, and of course, plots and concepts that make sense. This all my personal preferences. If you're new to writing, I hope this inspired or helped you in some way, if not, then I'm sorry :P. I love you all, and I'll see you on the next adventure coming REAL SOON (maybe in a few hours): "Disney Princesses: A Land Lost in Time".


End file.
